Si vous étiez Roxanne
by Lamesis
Summary: Roxanne est amnésique. Qui est-elle ? Que va-t-elle faire ? Ça, c'est à vous de le décider... Routes multiples! EN ATTENTE DE CHOIX : La voie de la Cheminée (Roxanne vit chez Mrs Figg), La Route de l'Ombre (3ème année, Roxanne entre à Poudlard).
1. Chapter 1

**Si vous étiez Roxanne**

 _Bonjour, bonjour. Voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction que je n'ai pas écrite à l'avance puisque j'ai décidé d'en faire un RPG (jeu de rôle) avec vous. L'idée est simple (si vous connaissez les histoires dont vous êtes le héros ça ne va pas poser de problème) : vous allez incarner le personnage principal féminin qui se nomme Roxanne, et moi je vais écrire ce qu'il se passe, les actions qu'elle fait mais les choix importants seront vôtres. J'écris cette fanfiction car j'aurais bien aimé qu'on m'écrive mon self-insert. À défaut je ferai le vôtre._

 _Comment vais-je prendre en compte vos choix ? Les reviews sont là pour ça ! Je vais prendre les commentaires du chapitre 1 pour faire le(s) chapitre(s) 2. Si vous êtes trop nombreuses à prendre des chemins différents, je prendrai soit ceux qui se ressemblent le plus (la majorité l'emporte), soit ceux que je préfère (les minorités ont leur chance)._

 _Bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant/partageant cette fanfiction._

* * *

La jeune fille arriva dans une grande salle lumineuse. Elle prit garde en sortant de la faille à ne pas se blesser, descendant avec précaution le tas d'éboulis. La salle était plus haute que large, la lumière sortait d'un endroit si lumineux qu'elle ne savait s'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre ou du mur lui-même qui irradiait. Telle Alice dans son pays de merveilles, des objets du quotidien beaucoup trop grands pour elle avaient été déposés çà et là par la main d'un géant : pièce d'échec, pâquerette, un billet de 50 replié comme un vieux tapis et une pièce de dames. Des escaliers en colimaçon soutenaient un étage supérieur. Deux permettaient d'y accéder. Elle en grimpa un, une main sur la tige principale.

Le deuxième étage était un grand jardin où chantaient des oiseaux qu'elle ne voyait pas. Derrière le jardin se tenait un canapé dans un coin sombre. En s'y approchant, elle découvrit que c'était un salon. Devant le canapé il y avait une cheminée allumée. Un petit pot contenant de la poudre avait été posé sur le rebord. En y touchant un très petit monsieur habillé en facteur en sortit comme pour sonner l'heure et annonça : « Fermé le dimanche, repassez lundi ! », alors il sortit de derrière son dos un chat noir au visage écrasé tout couvert de poudre, et le jeta dans le foyer. Le chat ayant disparu dans un nuage vert, le bonhomme retourna dans son pot.

Roxanne se détourna de la cheminée. Elle aperçut une sortie à sa droite. Une porte avec une jolie poignée, sans serrure.

Quelqu'un s'exclama soudain pardon. La rêveuse se retourna brusquement, une ombre passa à côté d'elle. Elle s'estompait à la lumière du jardin. Bientôt Roxanne ne vit que des empreintes de pas marquer un chemin. Pourtant, un objet attira son regard et elle put voir un parchemin tomber des poches fantomatiques.

Vous devez à présent faire un choix : Suivre la voie de la cheminée, la route de l'Ombre, ou le chemin de la sortie.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est très court, mais il faut bien pour que vous puissiez choisir votre destinée ! Des indices vous permettent d'avancer dans une histoire drastiquement différente. Faites votre choix !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Route de l'Ombre

**Si vous étiez Roxanne**

 _Je préfère garder les noms originaux. Dans ce chapitre : Stan Rocade/Stan Shunpike._

 _Merci à Neige (guest) pour sa review, et voici le chemin qu'elle a choisi :_

 **La route de l'ombre – chapitre 1**

Roxanne ramassa le parchemin. Elle sut que c'était une carte. Des petits pas l'animaient, eux-mêmes étaient suivis de noms. Il y en eu un qu'elle aurait voulu déchiffrer. Elle fronça les sourcils, tenta de focaliser sa vue sur les mots, mais son cerveau lui renvoyait des lettres floues. Elle s'appliqua plus fortement sur la première lettre jusqu'à ce que le reste du rêve s'effondre. Elle parvint à les lire une à une avant de se réveiller : Peter Pettigrew.

Elle vomit. Ça tombait bien car une cuvette se trouvait sous son nez. Elle attendit un deuxième haut-le-cœur, goût âcre de bile dans la bouche, la gorge et l'estomac noués. Rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Elle frissonnait et se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle chercha des yeux un évier, n'en trouva point.

D'ailleurs, elle ne reconnaissait rien…

Il y avait cependant une douche. Elle tira la chasse, se leva maladroitement et ouvrit un robinet d'un autre âge. L'eau s'écoula faiblement, ce qui ne la gêna pas pour se nettoyer la bouche et le visage. Soudain, on tira sèchement un rideau placé dans son dos.

« Ne. Bougez. Pas » lui ordonna calmement une voix.

Elle se souvenait de la perso… de quelq… le… Le conseil lui glaça le sang.

Elle avait oublié.

« Très bien. Maintenant vous allez fermer ce robinet. »

Toujours tremblante, elle s'exécuta. Le robinet couina.

« Bien. Vous allez vous retourner sans faire de geste brusque. »

La tête basse, elle le fit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, marrons, d'un homme maigre au visage couvert de cicatrices. Il la menaçait d'une baguette.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant. Dans son rêve… _Roxanne_.

« Roxanne » répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante et trop grave. Elle aurait voulu se racler la gorge mais n'osa pas.

« Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? »

Son rêve… dans son rêve… elle avait suivi les pas. Elle avait pris la carte. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que voulait-elle ? Elle avait mal à la tête.

« Je… » elle se racla la gorge « Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix était toujours étrange. Elle déglutit.

« Votre baguette, où est votre baguette ? » demanda l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

Est-ce qu'il travaillait ici ? étrangement, le mot baguette fit venir plusieurs images : une baguette cylindrique noire à bout blanc, une baguette fine avec une étoile jaune au bout, une miche de pain, et la baguette que tenait l'homme. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de se souvint de chercher dans ses vêtements. Elle tapota ses vêtements de manière à ne pas alarmer l'homme mais dû conclure que non, elle n'avait pas de baguette.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. »

Elle voulait pleurer.

« Roxanne » l'appela l'homme en baissant son arme « Je vais vous demander de vous concentrer sur la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez avant de vous être réveillée ici. Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, inquiète.

« Allez-y. »

Elle se souvenait de son rêve. Avant ça… Avant ça, dans son rêve, il y avait une faille, dans une salle. Elle avait traversé la faille. Et encore avant…

…

« Je me souviens d'un rêve.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis sortie d'une faille. Je suis arrivée dans une grande salle. Il y avait un salon, et j'ai suivi des traces de pas. C'était les traces de pas de quelqu'un d'invisible. Il a fait tomber une carte de sa poche, je l'ai ramassée. On était dans un jardin. Je me souviens juste d'avoir vomi en me réveillant… Je ne sais rien d'autre. »

Elle attrapa ses mains comme pour se consoler. Des spasmes les agitaient encore.

« Rien d'autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« D'où venez-vous, Roxanne ?

\- Je ne sais pas !… » gémit-t-elle. Elle ne voulait plus parler.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Venez avec moi. »

Il s'écarta du rideau, elle le suivit dans une pièce relativement vide où un lit et quelques valises occupaient la majorité de l'espace.

Il l'encouragea à s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'un secrétaire. Roxanne la trouva étonnamment confortable.

« Est-ce que vous voulez de l'eau ?

\- Non merci… »

Elle pensa soudain que si l'homme ne lui posait plus de questions, ils allaient devoir faire autre chose. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Où l'enverrait-il ? Ses nerfs et ses muscles étaient crispés.

« Je suis Remus Lupin » lui dit-il soudain « Vous n'en avez surement pas conscience, mais vous avez mon apparence. »

Elle regarda ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes pliées… Et se remit à trembler.

« E-Est-ce que c'est normal ? » Il lui semblait que non.

Il fit non de la tête, puis lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire : ils allaient prendre un bus pour aller jusqu'à un hôpital nommé Sainte Mangouste, un hôpital qui pourrait s'occuper de son cas, savoir quel sortilège ou potion était responsable de son état et la traiter en conséquence.

Elle hocha la tête.

xxx

Il faisait frais dans la rue. Et nuit. Des lampadaires aux ampoules orangées éclairaient une longue rue serrée. C'était un quartier de petits immeubles. Remus Lupin lui demanda de rester sur le trottoir, et leva sa baguette. Ils attendirent un court moment dans le silence, et soudain un grand autocar violet s'arrêta en pétaradant devant elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver ! Il devait rouler beaucoup trop vite ! Était-ce normal ? N'allaient-ils pas avoir un accident s'ils montaient dedans ? Puis elle remarqua que l'engin était étrangement allongé. Ses portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme qui renifla et débita un petit discours de bienvenue. Remus Lupin le coupa :

« Merci M. Shunpike, je connais le magicobus. Nous aimerions aller à Sainte Mangouste. »

Le dénommé Stan Shunpike s'écarta des portes l'air un peu ennuyé. Lorsqu'il vit passer Roxanne il eut une expression de surprise. Il fit un commentaire sur certains cas de gémellité vraiment dingues puis indiqua leur destination au chauffeur. Il leur demanda ensuite le prix de la course, Lupin indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il s'en occupait. Roxanne en profita pour observer les nombreux lits et les chandeliers. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrange que cela ne la choque pas tant que ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que les bus, habituellement, ne contenait pas de lits.

Elle se sentit quelque peu rassurée elle pensait savoir des choses, elle n'avait donc pas tout oublié…

Le trajet fut un peu rude. Lupin l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du pare-brise afin de lui éviter de réaliser à quel point le conducteur roulait mal. Ils n'eurent cependant aucun problème, et les quelques autres passagers dormaient profondément, ce qui voulait probablement dire que les accidents devaient être rares. Ce n'était pas une raison pour rouler n'importe comment, quand même, Non ?

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Le Magicobus finit par les déposer dans une ruelle de Londres. Lupin se tourna vers une boutique fermée pour rénovation.

« C'est ici » lui dit-il, puis il enchaîna à l'attention d'un mannequin que l'on pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la vitrine, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Roxanne.

«Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. »

Après quelques secondes, le mannequin bougea la tête. Remus Lupin encouragea la jeune fille d'une légère pression sur le bras à le suivre et disparu en traversant la vitre. Roxanne n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, déjà entraînée. C'était comme passer à travers n'importe quelle porte ouverte : absolument rien. Ils étaient apparus dans un large hall blanc. Elle se retourna avec surprise, mais derrière elle il n'y avait qu'un mur. Diable !

« Venez » l'interpella à nouveau son guide.

Il vérifia rapidement les pancartes et les emmena aux ascenseurs qu'ils prirent pour se rendre au quatrième étage. Une inscription y annonçait : pathologies des sortilèges. Lupin se dirigea vers un bureau semblable à un secrétariat.

Comment puis-je reconnaître ça ? Se demanda vaguement Roxanne, marchant dans les pas du sorcier. Ou du magicien, elle n'était pas encore bien sûre.

« Bonjour messieurs » leur dit la femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour. J'ai trouvé cette jeune fille, elle me semble amnésique et possède de toute évidence mon apparence. Et cela fait plus d'une heure depuis que je l'ai trouvée » répondit-il.

« Son nom ? » demanda la secrétaire, mais en regardant la jeune fille transformée.

« Roxanne…

\- Pas de nom de famille, j'imagine » soupira l'autre. « Est-ce que vous êtes passés par le service des empoisonnement par potions et par plantes ?

\- Non. »

La femme hocha distraitement la tête.

« Très bien, je vais appeler le Guérisseur Cathbad, vous pouvez patientez. »

Remus Lupin la remercia, puis guida Roxanne à quelques pas dans un demi-cercle de banquettes vertes. Devant eux, les membres du service en blouse vertes s'affairaient. Quelques civils déambulaient également dans le couloir.

Alors que la course du Magicobus et leur arrivé avait quelque peu calmée Roxanne, elle se sentit redevenir craintive. Et si on la retenait pour toujours ? Et si les médecins découvraient quelque chose de grave ? Et si elle ne parvenait jamais à retrouver la mémoire ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » la surprit le sorcier.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Est-ce que vous allez rester ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix »

Il avait visiblement déjà réfléchit à la question. Roxanne ne comprit pas.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Lupin soupira.

« Avant tout pour savoir si vous allez vous remettre, ensuite parce qu'il serait convenable que je laisse mes informations personnelles. »

Ils replongèrent dans le silence. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Guérisseur vint à leur rencontre. C'est un homme assez vieux qui possédait une barbe grise. Il avait avec lui un calepin et une plume argentée qui voltigeait non loin du papier. Il se présenta tout en leur serrant la main à tous deux.

« Lequel de vous deux est Roxanne ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

La jeune fille se manifesta. Il acquiesça et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau où se trouvait deux lits, quelques objets médicaux et de nombreuses étagères contenant des livres et ce que Roxanne supposa être des médicaments. Le Guérisseur s'assit d'un côté du bureau et les enjoignit à faire de même.

« Roxanne… pas de nom de famille ? » Elle répondit par la négative. « … Vous êtes ici pour amnésie et changement d'apparence. Monsieur ?... » il posait, cette fois, la question au sorcier.

« Lupin. Remus Lupin.

\- Vous avez donc prit l'apparence et la voix de M. Lupin ici présent. Quand l'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Plus de deux heures peut-être ?

\- Avez-vous avalé quelque chose depuis votre prise de conscience ? »

Ce changement d'interlocuteur constant perturbait quelque peu Roxanne, mais n'ayant pas besoin de noter les réponses (sa plume le faisant pour lui) M. Cathbad avait les yeux extrêmement mobiles.

« Non » répondit-elle.

« Très bien, levez-vous. »

M. Cathbad se leva peu silencieusement de sa chaise pour termina sa phrase debout. Roxanne se mit devant lui afin qu'il agite sa baguette devant elle. Reprirent ensuite les questions, en alternance avec quelques sortilèges et autres vérifications. A un certain moment le Guérisseur leur expliqua que si Roxanne ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, une enquête serait menée par la Brigade de police magique. Ensuite Remus Lupin fut congédié.

Les examens leur apprirent que malgré les apparences, Roxanne avait toujours un sexe féminin. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée mentalement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été victime d'une potion, et aucun sortilège n'avait encore été découvert. Le Guérisseur Cathbad lui ordonna d'aller prendre du repos, aussi lui donna-t-on un lit dans une chambre pour les résidents temporaires. Il la prévint également que le lendemain une autre guérisseuse spécialiste des métamorphoses viendrait la trouver.

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte à la suite de longues minutes passées dans le silence.

Xxx

Une fille lisait allongée sur son lit. Elle était réellement plongée dans sa lecture, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre brutalement la porte de sa chambre. C'était Remus Lupin. Il ferma la porte à toute vitesse, son visage exprimant une profonde détresse. Elle se mit debout à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il me suit ! Il est là ! chuchota-t-il, les yeux fous.

On entendit un craquement de l'autre côté du mur. Elle imagina automatiquement une bête sur deux pattes, noire, maigre, la langue pendante et les yeux vides, dessinés à la manière d'un gribouille : le Loup.

\- Mais non, c'est faux ! lui dit-elle (et elle savait avoir raison !)

Elle prit le livre dans ses mains et, tout en faisant de grands gestes, lui expliqua qu'il était professeur, qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur !

\- Tiens, là ! Regarde ! C'est marqué là ! et elle posa son doigt sur les pages encrées.

Il se redressa soudain de toute sa hauteur et sembla plus sûr de lui que jamais. Elle se sentit menacée, intimidée. Vu de côté, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si grand que ça. Elle sut qu'il voulait dire qu'elle n'avait rien comprit.

\- C'est toi qu'il va attaquer. C'est toi qui l'as mangé. Il fait partie de ton corps maintenant.

Soudain le silence devint pesant. La bête était partie ?

Elle se réveillait.

La pièce était nimbée d'une luminosité blanche irréelle. Remus était toujours là, mais son rêve restait focalisé sur sa dernière impression : elle était en danger.

Elle était réveillée. Elle hésita entre traîner un peu plus dans son rêve, y réfléchir et s'en souvenir, mais elle avait très envie de se réveiller et de voir ce dont elle avait l'habitude, aussi ouvrit-elle les yeux.

… Une pièce blanche. Un lit en face du sien, vide. Tout un décor blanc. Ah oui, l'hôpital, pas sa…

?

L'impression ou l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir lui avait traversé l'esprit aussi vite que l'éclair sans possibilité de retour. Avec l'impression d'avoir laissé passer quelque chose d'important, elle resta allongée à regarder la fenêtre. Il faisait jour et il y avait un beau soleil, haut dans le ciel. Elle se sentait mieux qu'hier.

Elle repensa à son rêve. Elle avait rêvé du professeur Lupin. Cette idée fit naître en elle une sensation étrange. Dans son rêve elle avait eu l'impression d'être très proche du sorcier. Pourtant elle ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde agir de la même manière que dans son rêve. Il avait l'air plus… calme. Plus ''adulte''.

Elle avait aussi eu peur du loup. Pourtant au début, c'était Remus (enfin M. Lupin) qui en avait eu peur. Son rêve avait brusquement changé d'avis pour qu'elle ait peur, elle. Devait-elle avoir peur ? Est-ce que c'était Remus Lupin qui lui avait fait manger quelque chose qui l'avait mise en danger, comme pouvait le suggérer son rêve ?

En y pensant plus calmement, elle s'était réveillée chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que c'était de sa faute, tout ça !

D'un autre côté, dans son rêve, il était venu la prévenir, la mettre en garde (même s'il l'avait fait d'une manière un peu effrayante). Et puis il avait agi comme s'il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi elle était chez lui, hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'était faite ces réflexions assez rapidement, et fut dérangée par un membre du personnel qui entra dans la pièce. C'était une femme très belle, assez classe, avec des lunettes, des cheveux sombres et un rouge à lèvre foncé. Elle semblait très sûre d'elle et lui souriait.

De toute évidence elle était là pour lui parler. Roxanne se mit en position assise.

« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis la Guérisseuse Sunstone, spécialiste en transformation humaine. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien. »

La Guérisseuse enchaîna aussitôt :

« On m'a prévenue que vous étiez amnésique, est-ce toujours le cas ?

\- Oui… »

Malheureusement.

« Vous aborderez ce point tout à l'heure avec le Guérisseur Cathbad. Je suis ici pour la partie métamorphose de votre problème. »

Elle lui lança un sortilège sans la prévenir, puis s'exclama :

« Je viens de vérifier et je peux le confirmer : ce n'en est plus un » Elle s'arrêta là et lui sourit un peu plus, donnant l'impression de lui avoir fait un cadeau surprise.

Roxanne mit un temps à comprendre et à regarder ses mains. Oh là là ! Elles étaient très différentes d'hier. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit le reste ! Une rapide confirmation de la Guérisseuse qu'elle en avait le droit et elle fut debout. La sorcière eut même la gentillesse de transformer sa tablette de nuit en miroir pour qu'elle puisse s'observer.

« Mais comment ?...

\- Mon avis est que vous êtes métamorphomage. Vous vous êtes changée pendant la nuit. »

La jeune fille accueilli la réponse calmement.

« Je peux me transformer, c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien ça. Vous pouvez métamorphoser votre corps entier aidée d'un talent naturel. »

Roxanne réfléchit encore.

« Je me souviens pas l'avoir fait hier.

\- Vous l'avez probablement fait par accident. »

La Guérisseuse Sunstone attendit quelques instants et reprit : « Est-ce que vous voulez essayer ? »

La proposition surprit Roxanne :

« Essayer de me transformer ?

\- De vous métamorphoser, oui. »

La jeune fille se rassit et considéra ses mains.

« Je ne risque pas de rester coincée ?

\- Peut-être au début, mais si vous êtes bel et bien métamorphomage, alors vous vous métamorphoserez, certes, mais vous aurez la possibilité de retourner à votre apparence première. Si vous n'êtes pas métamorphomage, la métamorphose n'opérera tout simplement pas aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Ainsi tenta-t-elle pour la première fois de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, en compagnie de la Grs. Sunstone. Cette première expérience fut un échec, mais ça ne découragea pas pour autant la guérisseuse qui encouragea Roxanne à réessayer même quand elle ne serait pas là. Elle la laissa ensuite prendre un déjeuner qu'un elfe de maison, créature étrange mais non inconnue pour la jeune fille, posa sur la tablette de son lit (à nouveau dans sa forme d'origine), accompagné d'un ensemble de linge propre d'hôpital.

L'après-midi elle eut un nouveau rendez-vous dans le cabinet du Gr. Cathbad, elle lui raconta son rêve, il remarqua qu'elle se souvenait des objets du quotidien et lui demanda de se balader dans l'hôpital et son parc (sans déranger le personnel et les patients) pour réfléchir à ce dont elle se souvenait et ce à quoi ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait penser. Il l'informa également qu'il avait prévenu la Brigade de police magique de son cas puisqu'elle était mineure, et que ceux-ci passerait aux alentours de 17h venir la chercher au salon de thé de l'institut.

Ainsi passa-t-elle le reste de la journée à marcher entre les étages. Elle appréciait beaucoup le cinquième où les odeurs de thé, d'infusions, de café et de chocolat chaud l'animaient de sensations agréable en comparaison du troisième étage qui avait une odeur de fond assez désagréable. Elle évita de s'aventurer dans le secteur traitant les maladies contagieuses et trouva un petit jardin dans le carré que formait l'hôpital. Il y faisait bon, quelques insectes criquetaient dans les pelouses et de jolies fleurs poussaient, entretenues par un elfe de maison jardinier.

Lorsqu'elle commença à s'ennuyer de sa balade, elle retourna à la boutique de Sainte Mangouste, se dirigeant vers les livres médicaux. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il y avait écrit, et ce même sur les titres de couverture, elle abandonna dans un soupir et parti s'asseoir à l'extérieur du salon de thé.

Attendre lui donnait du souci. Elle ne savait pas à quoi penser et ne faisait que ressasser ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa prise de conscience. Les objets et les lieux ne lui avait rien rappelé, aussi se concentrait-elle sur modifier la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses ongles, comme si elle mettait du vernis. Un échec continuel jusque-là. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un moyen de retrouver rapidement la mémoire, et avait réfléchit à comment cela aurait-il été possible. Elle avait songé à des photos ou peut-être un journal dans lequel elle aurait écrit sa vie, mais s'était rendue compte que si elle avait un jour possédé de tels objets, ils devaient être chez elle, et elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si elle avait une maison. Peut-être qu'elle avait une famille, et peut-être que celle-ci viendrait la chercher ? Elle n'avait qu'à attendre.

Le policier arriva à 17h05. C'était une femme du nom de Daphne Dinkley. Elle l'emmena au ministère de la magie par une cheminée, assez grande pour elles deux. Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce claire où les fenêtres ne pouvaient s'ouvrir. Et il n'y avait aucune porte. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table et une chaise. La policière éteignit les flammes derrière leur passage et lui conseilla de ne pas s'inquiéter tout en lui souriant.

Elle s'inquiétait.

Daphne Dinkley fit apparaître une chaise confortable où elle l'invita à se placer et vint elle-même se mettre de l'autre côté de la table. Elle sortit un appareil à cassette miniature d'une de ses poches et le plaça sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, l'appareil faisait tourner les bobines.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Roxanne se sentie emballée par le cassettophone.

« Cet appareil va enregistrer notre conversation. Roxanne, tu es actuellement soignée à l'institut Ste Mangouste à Londres pour amnésie et métamorphose. Nous avons reçu tes rapports médicaux, il y apparaît qu'aucune trace de potions ni de sortilèges d'une quelconque nature n'ait été trouvé comme étant responsable de ton état. Les guérisseurs pronostiquent une nature métamorphe du sujet, c'est-à-dire que d'après eux, tu serais métamorphomage. Concernant ton amnésie, aucune amélioration visible n'a été remarquée depuis que tu as été prise en charge. Le Gr. Cathbad annonce que tu as 13 ans. Est-ce que tout ce que je viens de te dire est correcte ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête mais précisa tout de même qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle était mineure, pas qu'elle avait 13 ans.

« Exception faite des guérisseurs, quelqu'un est-il venu te voir depuis que tu es à Ste Mangouste ?

\- Non.

\- J'aimerais maintenant qu'on aborde le cas de M. Remus Lupin. Quelle impression t'a-t-il donnée ? »

Roxanne pensa à nouveau à lui.

« Au début, quand il m'a trouvée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il agissait comme un policier. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais chez lui. Il était très calme. Il m'a… ''menacée'' avec sa baguette et m'a posé des questions.

\- Quel genre de question ?

\- Qui j'étais, ce que je faisais là. Il m'a demandé de me souvenir.

\- De quelle manière t'a-t-il menacé avec sa baguette ?

\- Je… C'était pas vraiment ''menacer'', il l'a juste tenue devant moi. Pour se défendre. Je crois.

\- A-t-il dit qu'il allait te lancer des sortilèges ? »

Roxanne réfléchit rapidement puis secoua la tête. La policière lui indiqua qu'elles étaient enregistrées, et qu'elle souhaiterait donc avoir des réponses émises à haute voix.

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Donc ça, c'était au début. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ensuite ?

\- Ensuite il est devenu plus gentil. Il m'a proposé à boire, et m'a expliqué où il allait m'emmener. Comme un professeur.

\- Où t'a-t-il emmené ?

\- A l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

\- Par quel moyen ?

\- Un Magicobus. Un très haut bus avec des lits dedans. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment recommandable comme transport, car il roulait très mal, mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à Remus Lupin.

\- Pourquoi ne faut-il pas lui en vouloir ? » demanda la policière en haussant les sourcils.

« … Je crois qu'il n'est pas très riche. »

Daphne Dinkley sembla soudain plus sérieuse : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Eh bien… Sa maison est très petite, et un peu vide. Il n'a même pas d'évier dans sa salle de bain » Mal à l'aise, elle demanda brusquement si c'était grave.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais savoir si c'était lui qui te l'avais dit » Roxanne secoua la tête puis se souvint de dire non.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvée en compagnie de Remus Lupin ?

\- J'étais chez lui.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée chez lui ? »

N'avait-on pas dit à la policière qu'elle ne se souvenait pas ? Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être fouillé comme un trou qu'un chien pense contenir un os.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai repris conscience chez Remus Lupin, avant ça je ne me souviens que d'un rêve.

\- Quel était ce rêve ?

\- J'étais dans une salle pleine de lumière avec un grand jardin. Enfin, les plantes étaient grandes, plus grandes que moi. Il y avait une pièce sombre avec un canapé et une ombre transparente qui laissait des pas dans le sol. Elle savait parler. Et avant cette salle j'ai dû traverser une fissure dans un mur. L'ombre a fait tomber une carte de sa poche.

\- L'ombre n'était plus invisible ? Comment sais-tu qu'il avait une poche ?

\- Si. Mais on met nos affaires dans nos poches, n'est-ce pas ? L'Ombre doit faire pareil que tout le monde, j'imagine. Et puis c'était un rêve.

\- Continue ton rêve s'il-te-plaît.

\- Alors j'ai ramassé la carte. Je l'ai ouverte, et je me suis réveillée.

\- Tu étais libre de tes mouvements dans ce rêve ? Tu pouvais aller où tu voulais ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment sais-tu que l'ombre parlait ?

\- Elle m'a parlé. Je crois qu'elle s'excusait.

\- A quel propos ?

\- … Elle voulait passer, je la gênais.

\- … Et concernant cette fissure, tu as dû la traverser, mais parce qu'on t'y a obligé ? Étais-tu seule ?

\- Oui j'étais seule, mais personne ne m'a obligé, c'est juste que le rêve continuait par là. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour, parce que… parce que je devais aller devant » elle haussa une épaule, peut-être un peu agacée de ne pas trouver les mots.

… Court silence.

« Concernant ta baguette magique, que peux-tu me dire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, je ne me souviens pas en avoir » répondit Roxanne en haussant les deux épaules cette fois-ci.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta famille ? De ton milieu social sinon ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. »

La sorcière pointa son appareil enregistreur et lui demanda :

« Pourrais-tu donner un nom à cet objet ?

\- Un magnétophone. »

Intéressée, Daphne Dinkley fit se rejoindre ses deux mains et s'avança légèrement.

« Pourrais-tu me nommer tous les moyen de transport que tu connais ? De transport ou de locomotion.

\- Hm… Le train, la voiture, le bus et toutes les autres sortes de véhicules à quatre roues comme les tracteurs et les camions. » Le camion a plus de quatre roues, se fit-elle remarquer.

Elle reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Les motos et les vélos, les balais, les tapis volants, la poudre de cheminette, le transplanage, les bateaux, les chevaux, les avions, les chevaux volants,… le métro… les portoloins… les portes de transferts, la téléportation,… après il y a aussi les rollers, les fauteuils roulants, les skate-boards, les skis… »

Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Enfin elle s'arrêta. Pendant quelques instants Daphne Dinkley l'observa d'une mine pensive, puis arrêta d'un coup de baguette l'enregistrement.

« Nous avons fini. Je te ramène à Ste Mangouste. »

Xxx

Dans cette fin de journée, on amena un autre enfant dans sa chambre (victime d'une mauvaise blague de sa grande-sœur), l'elfe de maison revint pour leur apporter le dîner. Les parents du petit garçon restèrent un long moment avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites se termine. Le garçon s'en allait le lendemain. Ils se questionnèrent timidement une fois le soleil couché, finissant par s'endormir.

Les jours suivants on informa Roxanne que l'enquête avançait. Comme personne n'était venu déclarer sa disparition et étant donné ses connaissances étendue sur le monde moldu, la policière Daphne Dinkley cherchait une piste dans les familles de nés-moldus. Le drôle d'accent de la jeune fille avait fait demandé à la policière d'orienter les questions qu'on lui posait sur les pays étrangers, peut-être ne venait-elle pas du Royaume-Uni.

Un jour, Roxanne avait demandé des nouvelles de Remus Lupin, on lui avait répondu qu'il était lui-aussi sujet à l'enquête et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

De nouveaux problèmes furent inscrits dans son dossier médical car elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les lettres quand elle lisait et ne semblait pas percevoir le goût des choses.

Quatre jours après son admission on lui ordonna un traitement, des électro-sorts, afin de réparer la frontière entre l'imagination et la réalité en effet il apparut qu'à de nombreuses reprises Roxanne prenait pour réelles des choses qui ne l'était pas, comme les portes de transferts. Le traitement visait également à ramener ses capacités à déchiffrer les mots et à éveiller son goût puisqu'il semblait que quoiqu'il ait pu se passer avant son amnésie, elle savait alors lire et ressentait le goût de ce qu'elle mangeait.

Le nom ''électro-sort'' lui faisait assez peur. Elle s'imaginait attachée à une chaise électrique, une passoire câblée sur la tête, en train d'être agitée de secousses et un filet de salive mousseuse dégoulinant du coin de sa bouche. Oui, elle commençait à avoir l'imagination fertile.

Elle y eut droit le soir même. Le Guérisseur Cathbad l'attendait dans son bureau. Accompagné d'une infirmière, ils lui expliquèrent rapidement en quoi consistait les électro-sorts, que ce n'était pas douloureux mais un peu perturbant et qu'on la traiterait donc une fois qu'elle aurait atteint une phase de sommeil se trouvant à la limite du rêve, grâce à un somnifère.

Elle s'endormit sur un des deux lits, une boule dans la gorge.

Xxx

Des lasers souples aux couleurs froides reliaient un ciel engorgé de nuages sombres à un vieux château détruit. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, se retournant pour apercevoir ses poursuivants. Soudain, elle se retrouva au bord du vide et parvint à s'arrêter de justesse. Ses poursuivants, des policiers, la rattrapèrent, mais eux-mêmes tentant d'échapper à une sorte d'insecte éclair monstrueux, il ne la vire pas et plongèrent dans le vide en l'entraînant avec eux. Elle tomba dans une eau noire et eut l'impression de se noyer. Les lasers continuaient à embrouiller sa vision. Remontant à la surface, elle arriva sur une berge de terre sableuse.

Elle cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et s'extirpa, trempée, du fleuve. Les lasers étaient restés dans l'eau. Une étrange lueur attira son attention vers la forêt couvrant la berge. Elle s'avança à pas silencieux. C'était un animal. Elle finit par le perdre de vue.

Il faisait jour et elle arrivait dans un grand château couvert de lierre. Plusieurs personnes vivaient là leur routine sans lui prêter attention. Elle se sentait l'âme d'une aventurière.

Elle arriva sur une place au milieu d'un marché. Une troupe d'acrobates jouait un spectacle. Elle croisa le regard d'un mime qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança des balles de jonglages de toutes les couleurs. Elle les rattrapa adroitement malgré sa surprise et commença à les faire passer d'une main à l'autre. Les paysans s'arrêtaient pour admirer son habileté. Voulant les surprendre un peu plus, Une balle devint soudain une pantoufle, une autre une lampe magique et une dernière une petite vache. Non ! Pas une vache ! C'était bien trop lourd !

Le mime se retrouva à jongler à sa place et elle fut mêlée à la foule. Elle entendit ainsi les badauds se questionner sur le changement de forme des balles. Elle vint les voir pour leur expliquer que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps et ils lui répondirent que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des rêves, et qu'elle en faisait de trop longs. Ils semblèrent satisfaits.

Elle se réveilla, oubliant ses songes sur le champ. Elle était entourée d'un paravent médical. Elle se souvint du traitement de la veille et se redressa, puis se rendit compte d'un goût un peu amer dans sa bouche.

Étrangement elle ne fut pas spécialement joyeuse de cette nouvelle. Elle avait vraiment eu peur la veille, et le fait qu'on la traite comme une enfant sans qu'on lui dise exactement ce qu'on allait lui faire ne lui donnait pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

… ''Qu'on la traite comme une enfant '' ? Elle laissa cette pensée de côté et se leva complètement, écartant le paravent. Le Guérisseur Cathbad était à son bureau, en train d'écrire. Il se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai le goût » dit-elle avant qu'il ne pose la moindre question.

« Très bien, très bien. C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que vous avez faim, Roxanne ? »

Elle réfléchit à la question et oui, son ventre était creux.

« Oui.

\- Elfe » appela aussitôt le Guérisseur.

Une de ces créatures apparue, un plateau en mains qu'elle vint tendre de façon révérencieuse à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le prit, s'assit sur le lit en le gardant sur les genoux, et mangea proprement un toast avec une tranche de bacon et un œuf au plat dessus ainsi qu'un jus de citrouille et un pot de fromage frais au sucre.

C'était très étrange de retrouver les saveurs de la nourriture. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'appétit, d'avoir une vie plus colorée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le Guérisseur lui fit lire une page d'un livre qu'elle réussit à déchiffrer sans problème. Parmi une liste de formules les plus connues, il lui demanda ensuite lesquels étaient fictives et lesquelles étaient réelles. Elle réussit, le traitement avait fonctionné.

Enfin, comme son amnésie n'était pas handicapante et qu'elle avait été guérie au mieux, le Guérisseur l'informa qu'elle allait quitter l'institut.

« Pour aller où ? Quand ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité et surprise.

« Je ferais un rapport sur votre état à la Brigade policière aujourd'hui même. Nous devrons attendre une réponse de leur part pour savoir où vous irez et à quelle date. En attendant vous continuerait les rendez-vous avec la Grs. Sunstone. »

Xxx

\- Vous savez, Guérisseuse Sunstone, je ne pense pas être métamorphomage… expliquait Roxanne avec résignation.

\- Parce que vous ne parvenait pas à vous métamorphoser depuis que vous avez perdu l'apparence de M. Lupin ?

\- Oui ! Je passe beaucoup de temps à essayer de modifier mes cheveux ou la couleur de mes yeux, de mes ongles… Mais peut-être qu'on s'est trompé et que je ne suis pas métamorphomage ! Peut-être qu'on a utilisé une potion indétectable pour me transformer, ou alors un sort de magie vraiment, vraiment noir, ou bien… Ou bien qu'on a tous été victime d'une hallucination collective !

La Guérisseuse Sunstone lui accorda un franc sourire, prenant de toute évidence du bon temps à ses dépens.

\- Je suis très sérieuse ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais métamorphomage ? Est-ce qu'on a une preuve au moins ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la guérisseuse.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Roxanne en levant un sourcil, les bras croisés.

La sorcière se leva en direction de la bibliothèque de son bureau (qui s'étalait sur deux pans de murs) et en tira deux livres. L'un faisait la taille d'un dictionnaire collège et le deuxième était un fin livret de l'épaisseur d'une bande-dessinée classique.

\- Ces deux livres ont été écris par la même personne, une métamorphomage, raconta la Guérisseuse Sunstone en revenant s'asseoir.

Le plus épais portait une inscription sur la couverture '' Ma plus grande sorcellerie '' écrit en lettres dorées, le deuxième était terne, le titre indiquait '' L'Histoire d'une Sorcière sans Passer qui a Tout Perdu ''. La jeune fille fit une grimace mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- L'auteur y écrit sa vie, le premier dans sa jeune période. Elle vit dans un village isolé et s'amuse à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour pimenter son existence. Entre ces deux œuvres elle a un accident de métamorphose. Son histoire date de quelques siècles, par conséquent il existe plusieurs versions de ce qu'il s'est précisément passé durant cet incident mais toujours animée par la passion de partager sa vie avec les autres, elle a écrit le deuxième livre. Elle s'y plaint très souvent et ressasse ses misères en boucle car elle a perdu son don de métamorphe et tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Ce sont des livres assez intéressants, le deuxième plus particulièrement. Enfin, pour vous, bien sûr. Je vous les prête.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la Guérisseuse, Roxanne se remémorait son rêve. Pour une fois il était vraiment clair dans son esprit. Au fond d'elle-même elle ressentait ce besoin d'être rassurée sur sa nature métamorphe. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas métamorphomage après tout, qu'un jour elle reprendrait l'apparence de Remus Lupin ou de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on la renverrait à l'hôpital recevoir des sortilèges pires encore que les électro-sorts ?

Ça n'avait pas été si terrible, fit remarquer la partie d'elle qui était juste.

La porte du bureau était ouverte, aussi entra-t-elle lentement, aidée d'un bonjour.

« Roxanne ! » s'exclama la femme, l'attendant visiblement.

Elle avait placé un fauteuil devant un grand miroir aux bords épais et était assise à côté de ce fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un livre à la main. Elle se leva pour le poser sur son bureau et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir devant le fauteuil.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais tenter l'exercice les yeux fermés » lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Roxanne hésita quelques secondes, mais ne tenant vraiment pas à échouer une fois de plus à l'exercice, elle fit part de ses doutes à la spécialiste en métamorphose.

« Je voulais vous dire avant qu'on commence l'exercice… Je ne pense pas être métamorphomage.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué jusqu'à maintenant que…

\- Oui, je sais ! Oui, mais… et si est-ce que ce serait possible que je ne le sois pas ? Je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? »

La guérisseuse se leva sans se départir de son sourire et prit deux livres de sa bibliothèque. Roxanne ressentit un étrange sentiment lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un livre assez conséquent et d'un autre beaucoup plus fin. La sorcière lui montra d'abord le plus épais.

« Celui-ci se nomme '' Ma plus grande sorcellerie '', le deuxième '' L'Histoire d'une Sorcière sans Passer qui a Tout Perdu ''. Comme tu l'imagines, ils sont tous les deux écrit part une métamorphomage. De plus c'est la même sorcière qui a écrit les deux. »

Roxanne se sentait embrouillée : n'était-ce pas exactement son rêve ? Devait-elle en informer Sunstone ou se taire au risque de rester ici pour recevoir un nouveau traitement ?

Xxx

 ** _Voici votre choix : Avertir ou non la guérisseuse Sunstone de votre rêve prémonitoire ?_**

Choix disponibles jusqu'à publication du chapitre-niveau suivant (la suite de la route de l'Ombre, et pas la voie de la cheminée qui sera le chapitre suivant).

 _Comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, les rêves ont un rôle principal dans cette histoire, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à me parler des vôtres, comme : quel(s) thème(s) revi(enn)ent souvent dans vos rêves ? Rêvez-vous souvent de vous-même, vos rêves sont-ils d'un point de vue première personne ou comme si vous regardiez un film ? Vous est-il arrivé de faire des rêves spéciaux où, par exemple, vous ressentiez l'adrénaline ? Des choses comme ça._

 _Concernant Roxanne, oui, elle a une personnalité, je pensais ça plus réaliste que d'en faire un personnage effacé, une coquille vide. D'où le point important : son amnésie. Concernant son caractère j'ai pris en compte l'aspect numérologique de son prénom (du site signification-prénom) car je trouve que ce site tombe plutôt juste la plupart du temps._


	3. Ch2 : Voie de la cheminée

**Si vous étiez Roxanne**

 _Les choix pour cette version de l'histoire seront disponibles jusqu'à publication du chapitre-niveau suivant, c'est-à-dire la suite de la voie de la cheminée, et pas le deuxième chapitre de la route de l'Ombre._

Je préfère garder les noms originaux, dans ce chapitre :

Chats-Fléreurs : Mistigri/Mr. Paws (= pattes), Mignonette/Tufty (= touffu), Pompon/Mr. Tibbles, Patounet/Snowy.

Arabella Doreen Figg.

 **La voie de la cheminée – chapitre 1**

Roxanne ignora le parchemin tombé ainsi que la porte et retourna observer la cheminée. Elle se demanda, la tête près du feu, où avait bien pu passer le chat. C'est à ce moment-là que deux pattes velues sortirent des flammes pour lui attraper la tête et l'emporter à l'intérieur du brasier.

Elle cria, tombant la tête la première. Ses jambes tentèrent vaillamment de la redresser, elle se prit le pied dans un obstacle, un animal lui feula dessus, et enfin elle s'aplatit de tout son long sur un tapis.

Aïe…

« Merlin tout puissant ! » s'exclamait déjà quelqu'un.

La personne lui vint en aide.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal ? »

Prenant appui sur la main tendue, la jeune fille se releva tout en se couvrant le nez, des larmes piquant ses yeux.

« Ça va, ça va, merci. »

La personne, une femme assez âgée, l'emmena sur un canapé face à la cheminée, balaya quelques chats d'un geste de la main pour lui faire de la place et lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'elle allait chercher un pain de glace.

La jeune fille retira la main de son nez pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Elle fut un brin étonnée de ne pas trouver de sang. Son nez pulsait malgré tout au rythme d'une douleur sinueuse. A côté d'elle un chat dormait.

Elle observa rapidement la cheminée d'où elle était sortie avant que la bonne dame reparaisse, un pack bleu à la main.

« Ma pauvre, tenez » lui dit-elle en ignorant les nombreux chats qui se mettaient devant ses pieds ou qui miaulaient dans sa direction.

« Merci » répondit la jeune fille une fois qu'elle reçut le pain de glace.

Elle le plaça avec précaution sur son nez endolori pendant que la dame continuait :

« Ça n'a pas l'air si grave, c'est toujours ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé pour que vous atterrissiez ici ?

\- J'ai été entraînée dans une cheminée » répondit Roxanne.

Elle renifla à cause du chaud-froid que subissait son nez.

« Eh bien ! » s'exclama la dame d'un ton désapprobateur « Bien idiot celui qui a fait ça ! On n'a pas idée de traîner quelqu'un à notre suite par le réseau des cheminées !

\- J'imagine » répondit Roxanne, surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Un chat noir à pattes blanches vint se coucher sur ses pieds.

« Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous ? » lui demanda la dame.

Chez elle ? Elle n'avait pas été chez elle lors de…

« Je ne dis pas ça pour vous mettre à la porte, non non ! … D'ailleurs, vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose ? Il me reste du chocolat » proposa gentiment la dame.

« Merci, c'est gentil mais… non merci. »

Elle n'avait pas faim du tout. Elle renifla, puis attrapa la dame dans son regard.

« Je dois vous avouez quelque chose.

\- Oui ?... » Fit la dame après un instant à attendre la suite.

« Je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l'adresse ?

\- Oui, il y a ça aussi. Surtout… En fait je ne sais plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne savez plus, ma chère ?

\- Où est chez moi. Comment c'est chez moi. Qui vit avec moi. Est-ce que j'ai un chat ? » Roxanne fit un mouvement ample du bras, désignant tous les chats de la pièce et aucun d'eux en particuliers « Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh. A ce point-là. »

Roxanne hocha la tête. En vérité, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait dû être plus perturbée qu'actuellement, mais elle avait du mal à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et observait la maison, les chats, la cheminée et cette dame.

« Est-ce qu'on est dimanche ? » demanda-t-elle alors, se souvenant de son rêve.

« Oui, le 22 décembre.

\- Je vois. »

Sur ce, Roxanne disparut.

Elle réapparut aux côtés d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années minimum, des cheveux grisonnants et un visage imberbe. Il avait les yeux clairs et étaient en train de lui parler.

« … Malheureusement, je n'y suis pas autorisé, j'imagine que vous voyez pourquoi. Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? » Il passa un doigt au-dessus de son sourcil droit.

« Euh, non, pardon, désolée, je… »

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Ils venaient d'arriver devant une porte. Ils étaient actuellement dans un couloir. L'homme l'observa, sourcils haussés, puis lui lança un regard qui demandait des éclaircissements.

« Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer » finit-elle par émettre.

« Mais rien du tout.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis : rien ne vient de se passer.

\- Ah oui ? » demanda Roxanne, peu convaincue.

L'homme prit un air résigné, soupira, ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer tout en déclarant qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'avoir fini. Elle entra timidement.

La pièce était un bureau avec beaucoup de… papiers, et de fouillis… un peu partout. L'homme ferma la porte derrière eux et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière un deuxième type de bureau. Il lui désigna d'un geste exagéré l'un de deux tabourets qui se trouvait devant lui en remarquant qu'elle ne s'asseyait pas d'elle-même.

« Bon, Roxanne Sans-nom-de-famille, Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris dans le couloir ? » somma l'individu, se retenant visiblement d'ajouter quelque chose.

« J'ai un nom de famille » répliqua-t-elle sans vraiment savoir si c'était parce qu'elle se sentait bousculée par l'attitude de l'homme ou si c'était parce qu'elle en avait la certitude.

« A la bonne heure ! Quel est-il ?

\- Je… »

« J'ai oublié » dût-elle avouer après quelques instants de réflexion veine.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et sembla prendre au hasard l'une des feuilles qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« Bref ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du neuf sur votre affaire. Impossible de savoir de quel foyer vous êtes partie. D'ailleurs, la seule trace de vous dans le réseau, c'est à votre arrivée chez madame… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille, ne trouva visiblement pas l'information qu'il y cherchait, et fit un mouvement ample du poignet.

« … cette pauvre dame.

\- Vous parlez de la dame aux chats ? Vous savez comment je suis arrivée chez elle ?

\- Elle, oui. Et je viens de vous dire que le service des transports par cheminée ne savait pas par quel foyer vous étiez entrée dans le réseau » grogna l'homme.

Donc elle avait pris… le réseau des cheminées ?

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut prendre le réseau ? Il suffit d'entrer dans une cheminée ? »

L'homme soupira, prit une mine attristée, reposa sur son bureau la feuille qu'il avait prise auparavant et entreprit, sembla-t-il, de trier ses papiers. La feuille disparut dans le tas.

« Écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour vous donner des cours sur le monde magique, d'accord ? Je suis là pour m'occuper de votre déposition et résoudre votre problème. »

Il prit alors une feuille et passa un doigt sur un passage. Il la tenait cependant de telle façon que Roxanne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y était écrit.

« Voici ce que dit la Régie autonome des transports par cheminée : '' _Sommes partis du point d'arrivé pour remonter le flux de poudre. Aucun flux de poudre. Pas d'emprunt du réseau. Trace, cependant, d'une activité type arrivée dans le foyer de Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg, le 22 décembre à 15h23_. '' 'Voyez ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… » fit la jeune fille en secoua la tête.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

\- Ça veut dire que c'est une impasse, je vais devoir chercher ailleurs pour boucler le dossier. Ou alors, que quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on retrouve votre trace. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il a fait un travail incompréhensible. »

Ah…

« On m'a attaquée ? » demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de savoir comment le prendre.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et ne lui répondit pas, continuant à trier ses papiers. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bon, et bien à moins que vous n'ayez de nouvelles informations… ? Non ? … Bien, on a donc terminé. » Il se leva du fauteuil pour lui serrer la main.

D'un air trop aimable il ajouta :

« Faites-moi signe si quelque chose vous reviens.

\- Euh... mais votre nom ? Vous êtes policier, c'est ça ? »

Il se leva et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Les problèmes de mémoire ne s'arrangent pas, à ce que je vois ? Oui je suis policier, je m'appelle Royciphus Hayes. Allez, à la prochaine. »

Il ferma la porte en poussant un gros soupir. Roxanne se retrouvait dans le couloir de tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce que ? Quel mal-élevé ! Elle se sentait tellement ! …

Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et prit la direction que, lui semblait-il, ils avaient empruntée pour arriver jusqu'au bureau du policier. Elle passa devant plusieurs autres portes et finit par arriver à un embranchement. Elle se trouvait derrière un bureau d'accueil. Elle passa de l'autre côté en faisant un signe de tête au jeune homme souriant qui tenait le poste. Elle allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'elle vit la dame aux chats. Assise sur une chaise, celle-ci se leva en l'apercevant et vint la rejoindre.

« Alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Vous m'attendiez ? » questionna Roxanne, étonnée.

« Oui, évidemment. Mais parlons dehors, c'est bien plus confortable. »

Au vague geste de Roxanne, la dame sembla comprendre qu'aller dehors pour parler était une bonne idée ainsi passèrent-elle toutes deux la porte.

Elles se retrouvèrent cette fois-ci dans une sorte de hall. La dame semblait un peu perdu mais se dirigea tout de même vers une des diverses portes et entrée de l'endroit. « Je crois que c'était par là… » Souffla-t-elle en entraînant Roxanne.

La jeune fille la suivit, perturbée. Dans les airs elle voyait des avions en papiers circuler, plusieurs personnes portant chapeaux pointus et vêtements hauts en couleurs. Tous avaient cependant l'air de salarier classiques.

Était-ce vraiment le monde dans lequel elle été née ? A vrai dire elle ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance non plus. Tout cela était assez problématique.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, revenant à la surface via un ascenseur cabine-téléphonique, elles sortaient enfin du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait les quartiers de police. La dame aux chats soupira de contentement en s'extirpant de la boîte rouge. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

« Madame… Mrs. Figg ?

\- Appelle-moi Arabella, voyons » fit la dame tout en marchant cette fois-ci d'un pas plus lent.

\- Quel était ce bâtiment ? »

La dame se tourna légèrement vers elle, l'air surpris.

« Le Ministère de la Magie.

\- Ah, d'accord ; merci »

« Alors » enchaîna la dame « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il n'a pas encore résolu le mystère, j'imagine ?

\- De mon apparition chez vous ?

\- Eh bien oui, tout cet incident-là.

\- Il a dit que le service qui s'occupe des cheminées ne sait pas comment je suis entrée dans le réseau. Que quelqu'un avait probablement cherché à m'attaquer et qu'il avait fait un travail étrange. Qu'il allait devoir chercher autre part la solution. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens bien, ça ! … » fit la dame, comme si elle avait elle-même déjà eut affaire au policier Hayes.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup » ajouta Roxanne, curieuse d'avoir l'avis de la dame à ce propos.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça l'important c'est qu'il fasse son travail. Si quelqu'un ne t'apprécie pas, il ne faut surtout pas s'attarder là-dessus. Il y aura toujours des gens pour rechercher ta compagnie. C'est ceux-là qu'il faut écouter ! » termina la dame en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Roxanne lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Vous pensez qu'il va finir par trouver quelque chose ? »

Et tien, au fait, où allaient-elles ? Était-ce correct de suivre Mrs. Figg ? Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser, mais quand même. Entre temps la femme lui avait répondu :

« J'espère bien ! C'est ton travail après tout ! Il est payé pour le faire bien !

\- Je peux vous demander où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Nous allons prendre le métro et le train pour retourner chez moi. On s'arrêtera dans une épicerie avant, j'ai besoin de nourriture pour mes chats » commenta la dame, contente « J'ai aussi pensé à faire un plat spécial pour ce soir. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne tourte de légumes pour remonter le moral un soir d'hiver ! »

Le silence s'installa pour ce qui lui semblait la première fois depuis que Mrs. Figg était revenu avec son pain de glace. Mais ce n'était qu'un silence entre deux personnes. La ville continuait à vivre autour d'elles. Voitures, avions, ventilations diverses… Le ciel était déjà sombre, d'autant plus que des nuages gris le comblaient jusqu'à l'horizon.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt au métro, puis prirent le train. Le trajet jusque chez Mrs. Figg, dans le Surrey (près de Londres) sembla un rien plus familier à Roxanne que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusque-là, à savoir faire des trajets par cheminée, apparaître et disparaître ou une cabine téléphonique-ascenseur. Le trajet n'était pas si loin, environ une demi-heure. Une fois dans l'épicerie elle se sentait pourtant fatiguée et n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'endormir profondément pour une durée indéterminée.

Mrs. Figg était très gentille. Elle parlait un peu pour elle-même, et de tout. Roxanne apprit entre autre que les chats qu'elle élevait étaient en partie fléreur, un animal dont la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se faire une image nette, et que c'était comme ça qu'elle gagnait de l'argent.

En rentrant chez Arabella Figg, les chats accoururent au son des sacs. Ils ne les laissèrent tranquille qu'une fois leur gamelle remplie, elles purent alors préparer le dîner. Roxanne s'occupa d'éplucher puis de couper des oignons en tranches pendant que Mrs. Figg s'occupait de carottes, d'ail et de chou-fleur. Une fois ceci terminé, Arabella demanda à Roxanne d'éplucher des pommes de terre pendant qu'elle-même faisait revenir les oignons dans une poêle.

Les chats avaient tous terminé leur repas, ce qui n'en empêcha pas quelques-uns de rester près des cuisinières afin de profiter des bonnes odeurs. Le reste des légumes furent ajoutés aux oignons, ainsi qu'un peu de romarin. Les effluves firent gargouiller l'estomac de Roxanne.

Elle coupait les pommes de terre en cube lorsque Mrs. Figg fit chauffer des tomates en conserve. Elle lui expliquait la recette , parlant cuisine, et chats. Une petite heure après, la table était mise pour elles-deux, la jolie tourte fumante placée au centre de la table. Roxanne mangea avec appétit.

Pendant le repas elle aborda l'événement étrange qui s'était déroulé dans la journée, à savoir disparaître de la maison pour apparaître aux côtés du policier ainsi que de l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose dont tout le monde serait au courant, sauf elle. La gentille Mrs. Figg s'étonna beaucoup de ces aveux et lui raconta qu'elle n'avait pas du tout disparut après avoir appris la date elles avaient parlé encore un peu puis Mrs. Figg l'avait amenée à la Brigade policière magique où elle avait fait une déposition. Le policier Hayes avait laissé Roxanne à la charge de la dame jusqu'à trouver une meilleure solution. Aujourd'hui était lundi. Elles avaient été à l'hôpital sous la directive de Royciphus Hayes, pour vérifier que Roxanne allait bien puis étaient repassée à la Brigade.

Mrs. Figg semblait inquiète de cette perte de mémoire inexpliquée, tout comme l'était la jeune fille. Le repas aidant, Roxanne se sentait d'autant plus fatiguée, aussi Mrs. Figg lui fit-elle découvrir la chambre d'amis une nouvelle fois. Après un rapide tour à la salle de bain, Roxanne s'endormit profondément.

Xxx

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, un chat était roulé en boule contre ses jambes. Il ne devait pas être si tôt, remarqua-t-elle en vue de la lumière qui débordait des rideaux. Elle se sentait…démotivée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle-même ou de sa vie, de son futur proche ni de rien. Elle espérait retrouver la mémoire rapidement, cette ignorance profonde ressemblait à un boulet qui l'empêchait d'aller quelque part et qui la ferait tomber si elle décidait de courir. Elle aurait aimé avoir une vie, savoir ce que tout le monde savait.

Le chat frissonna lorsqu'elle sortit du lit. Elle s'habilla pour quitter la chambre. Pour aller à la cuisine, elle devait descendre un escalier. Mrs. Figg s'y activait déjà. Lorsqu'on entrait dans cette pièce, la première chose qu'on voyait était un calendrier fleuri. La date du jour était le 24. Étrangement, cette information eut un goût de souvenir. C'était-il passé quelque chose un 24 décembre ? Quelque chose d'important ? *

« Bonjour… » dit-elle à la dame, avant de se rendre compte qu'un vieux monsieur était attablé, un chat sur les genoux, pendant que Mrs. Figg préparait le déjeuner.

Les yeux du bonhomme s'attardèrent sur son visage.

« Bonjour Roxanne ! Tu as bien dormi ? Je te présente Albus Dumbledore. Il est directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, c'est un homme très célèbre ! Dumbledore, voici Roxanne.

\- Enchanté » répondit le vieil homme célèbre.

« J'ai fait venir Dumbledore car je pensais qu'il te reconnaîtrait peut-être. Nous avons eu peur qu'il ne doive repartir avant de te voir.

\- … Désolée.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Dumbledore ?

\- Malheureusement votre visage, mademoiselle Roxanne, ne me dit rien du tout. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est pas grave. Merci d'être venu.

\- Mrs. Figg m'a fait part de votre perte de souvenir d'hier, curieux je dois dire, mais rien qui ne vaille de s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours retourner à Ste Mangouste pour vérifier… Dans tous les cas » reprit-il « Il serait judicieux, je crois, de noter vos souvenirs quelque part comme un journal, par exemple. »

\- Vous pensez que ça va m'arriver à nouveau ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce serait une précaution intelligente. »

Il lui sourit mystérieusement.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne perdait rien à écrire un journal intime.

Quelques temps après, le directeur d'école Dumbledore prit congé d'elles et sortit de la maison. Elles déjeunèrent ainsi, Mrs. Figg parlant de temps à autres, à propos de Dumbledore qui était quelqu'un de bon, même s'il prenait des décisions parfois dures. Elle lui expliqua également qu'étant donné que Poudlard l'école de Magie était la seule de Grande-Bretagne, Roxanne y aurait fort probablement étudié. Mais elle avait dû suivre une autre voie.

Elles débarrassèrent la table puis Arabella enjoignit la jeune fille à aller s'amuser dans le parc qui se trouvait à deux rues.

« En sortant de la maison, tu vas à droite. Deux maisons plus loin tu vas voir une petite allée sous un tunnel. A gauche en sortant du tunnel, puis à droite sur Magnolia Road. Le parc se trouve un peu plus loin, il sera sur ta droite » lui indiqua Mrs. Figg.

Roxanne sortit de la maison, passa la petite allée de gravier et tourna à droite. Toutes les maisons de Little Whinging se ressemblaient. De la chambre d'amis Roxanne avait une vue sur la route, mais elle savait que de l'autre côté de la maison se trouvait un jardin assez grand, pour l'avoir vu sur les autre maisons de l'avenue. L'après-midi était relativement tranquille aujourd'hui et le ciel, bien qu'un peu couvert, laissait voir un grand soleil. Il ne faisait malgré tout pas si chaud, même avec le manteau et l'écharpe prêtés par Arabella. Les arbustes et autres plantes qui poussaient dans les jardins semblaient eux aussi frigorifiés ou en pleine hibernation.

Roxanne songea à la journée de la veille qui, malgré une durée de deux jours, n'en avait fait qu'un à ses yeux. Elle se demandait à présent si la première partie, où elle s'était faite happée par deux pattes velues dans la cheminée, n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins cela semblait réel. Savoir que son premiers souvenir n'était qu'un rêve la rendait un peu triste sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être aurait-elle aimé avoir un souvenir plus personnel auquel se rattacher. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom de famille…

Elle rêvassa un moment dans le parc, allongée dans le vide sur l'une des balançoires, à regarder les toits ou à fermer les yeux tout en se balançant mollement.

Elle appréciait Mrs. Figg mais ne se sentait pas à sa place chez elle. Elle ne voulait plus retourner à la Brigade de police non plus, ni y rencontrer Royciphus Hayes ou quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à la veille, elle ne voulait pas non plus s'oublier dans le sommeil. Aujourd'hui elle aurait voulu agir mais se sentait impuissante.

Pour résoudre tout ça, il lui faudrait savoir :

Comment fonctionnent les cheminées,

Où elle habitait et qui était sa famille.

Elle partit lorsque deux enfants et leurs parents arrivèrent dans le parc.

Gauche, gauche, tunnel à droite, gauche… Elle était arrivée. Elle trouva Mrs. Figg dans le salon, occupée à ajouter des photos de ses chats dans un album déjà bien épais.

« Comment fonctionne les cheminées, Arabella ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune idée » répondit la dame « Il y a du thé chaud et des biscuits dans la cuisine, si tu veux. »

Roxanne partie donc dans la cuisine. Il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve une occupation pour survivre…

Et puis, elle se souvint : le 24, s'était la veille de Noël…

 _*Je fais ici référence à la Veille de Noël. Je suis désolée de faire comme si tous les lecteurs célèbrent Noël ou la Veille de Noël en en faisant un écho dans l'esprit de Roxanne, mais je pense que pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est une fête importante. Par exemple, je sais que dans mon âme (d'enfant) le 24 décembre est bien plus important que le 25 car c'était le soir du 24 qu'on ouvrait les cadeaux, le 25 et les autres jours de longs repas en famille n'étaient que Noël prolongé !_

Xxx

 _ **Voici les choix à faire : écrire un journal ? Tenter de se renseigner sur le réseau des cheminées ? Se renseigner sur les chats-fléreurs ? Se renseigner sur l'école ? Explorer le voisinage ? Plusieurs choix sont possibles, vous pouvez donc les mettre par ordre de priorité.**_

 _Concernant Roxanne, elle a une personnalité un peu différente de l'Ombre, justifiée par son âge, qui est différent, et par ses souvenirs si Roxanne de l'Ombre se souvient globalement de tout ce qu'elle a apprit (objets du quotidien, livres, films…), Roxanne de la Cheminée, elle, se souvient plutôt de la manière d'interagir avec les autres, de comment fonctionne le monde. Elle a ainsi reconnu le policier sans qu'il lui soit présenté, déduction à laquelle l'autre Roxanne aurait eu plus de mal à parvenir, et elle s'est souvenue de la Veille de Noël._


	4. Chapter 3 - l'Ombre : Rêve prémonitoire

**Si vous étiez Roxanne**

 _Je préfère garder les noms originaux. Dans ce chapitre : Florian Fortârome est Florean_ _Fortescue._

 _Merci à Mathilde (guest) pour sa review !_

* * *

Résumé _: _

_Si vous étiez Roxanne_ _: Situation initiale de '' rêve '', choix de la porte, la cheminée ou l'Ombre._

 _La route de l'Ombre 1_ _: Roxanne apparaît dans la salle de bain de Remus. Ce dernier l'emmène à Ste Mangouste où elle rencontre le Gr Cathbad puis la Grs Sunstone (qui l'aide à gérer sa métamorphomagie). Une fois son apparence d'origine récupérée, elle doit passer un interrogatoire. Elle est questionnée par la policière Daphne Dinkley. On lui découvre d'autres problèmes qui seront traités par électro-sorts. On lui annonce enfin qu'elle va quitter l'hôpital._

 _Nous en étions à une séance avec la Grs. Sunstone, que Roxanne avait déjà vécu en rêve…_

* * *

 **La route de l'Ombre – chapitre 2 : Rêve prémonitoire**

Roxanne repensa à la manière dont Cathbad et l'infirmière ne lui avait rien dit du tout ce soir-là lors de la séance d'électro-sorts, de l'enquête dont on ne lui parlait jamais. Elle songea qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu un problème, elle en avait fait part au corps médical. Celui-ci avait toujours tenté de la guérir, mais quand elle parlait de ses rêves… tout le monde s'en fichait, n'est-ce pas ? Un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et elle ne pouvait pas deviner le futur. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille amnésique, pas vrai ? Elle avait dû voir les livres dans la boutique de l'hôpital.

La Grs. Sunstone continua à lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait déjà, et lui prêta les deux livres. Elle les prit délicatement. La guérisseuse était si joyeuse et cordiale, c'était facile de deviner que si elle pouvait lui prêter des livres, elle le ferait. Oui, tout à fait…

Il s'avéra rapidement que les livres était écrit dans la langue de l'auteure, bien difficile à comprendre tant elle avait vieilli. La guérisseuse informa Roxanne qu'il existait une version plus récente du texte, suite à quoi la jeune fille dû continuer normalement la séance. Comme d'habitude, il ne se passa rien.

Xxx

Puisqu'elle n'était bonne à rien en métamorphose (son '' talent inné ''), elle avait décidé de se rabattre sur les plantes du parc privé de l'hôpital. Ainsi pouvait-elle nommer la plupart des fleurs : agapanthes, camomilles, gentianes, cœurs-de-Marie, tanaisies, osteospermums, astilbes et renoncules. Elle avait trouvé un livres très intéressant qui parlait des plantes et fleurs dans la librairie, quelles propriétés elles avaient, où pouvait-on les trouver et à quelle période, comment les entretenir… Vraiment très bien, ce livre. Après avoir cherché le nom de quelques plantes du jardin, elle avait décidé de le lire entièrement. En ce moment elle en était au C. Le Cochlearia officinalis (cochléaire, cranson, raifort) était une petite plante vivace poussant généralement sur les bords de mer. Riche en vitamine C, elle était majoritairement utilisée dans les salades en cuisine et dans les philtres de Confusion ou d'Embrouille en potion. La plante supportait des températures allant de -20°C à 17°C, et appréciait une place au soleil ou à la mi-ombre. Sol riches et humides était de rigueur pour la cultiver.

Sur le côté se trouvait l'illustration : un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches au bout d'une tige d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Les feuilles, à la base, étaient rondes et d'un joli vert.

Roxanne passait ainsi ses journées, à lire '' Les plantes : leurs vertus et comment s'en occuper '' dont l'auteur était un certain Daeges Eages qui avait vécu jusqu'au début du XXème siècle. Le 20 juin au soir, un orage comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu éclata au-dessus de l'hôpital. Elle en était à l'hellébore. Le matin du 23, alors qu'elle lisait la description du kaki, le Gr. Cathbad vint la trouver pour lui annoncer qu'elle irait dans sa famille d'accueil le lendemain matin.

Le 24 juin à 7h00 un elfe de maison vint la réveiller discrètement pour ne pas déranger les autres patients qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Il lui rendit les habits qu'elle portait le premier soir (des vêtements de seconde main), et elle se fit une rapide toilette pour se réveiller. Une fois habillée elle emporta le livre de Daeges Eages ainsi que son petit-déjeuner à savoir du café au lait froid à boire, un toast beurré avec un œuf sur le plat et une galette de pomme de terre coiffé de lard grillé, le tout accompagné de quelques tranches de tomates cuites à manger. Le policier qui devait l'emmener chez sa famille d'accueil arrivait à 8h. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, de plus elle était encore fatiguée car elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille. A cette heure-ci l'hôpital était déjà vivant. En vérité, peut-être n'y avait-il pas d'heure de fermeture, les gens n'attendent pas certains horaires pour avoir des problèmes ! Elle retourna donc poser le livre dans le rayon où elle l'avait emprunté et partit s'asseoir à l'accueil du quatrième étage.

Le policier vint la trouver à 8h pile.

« Roxanne ? »

C'était un jeune adulte, roux, pas très grand, à l'air assez décontracté.

« Nick Hoppes » se présenta-t-il « Je suis le policier chargé de t'emmener chez les Tonks. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, c'est bon » dit-elle en se levant du siège pour le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et descendirent les étages. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils traversèrent le mur en dessous d'un panneau SORTIE que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu la première fois.

Dehors, il faisait déjà un grand soleil. Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la ruelle qu'elle avait empruntée avec Remus Lupin. Elle se demanda s'il allait bien.

« Viens, c'est par là » lui dit gentiment le policier.

Il ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de travailler. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se promenait dans la ville, en sa compagnie. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'avait pas d'uniforme. Ce qui l'avait le plus marquée dans l'uniforme de Daphne Dinkley avait été son casque pointu qu'elle coinçait sous son bras plutôt que le reste de son uniforme, mais force était de constater que Nick Hopes, lui, n'en portait vraiment aucun. Elle le lui fit remarquer.

« C'est à cause des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous » lui répondit-il.

Ah… C'était donc pour ça. Ils prirent le métro peu de temps. En sortant, le policier lui fit remarquer que le nom de la station était Chancery Lane.

« Retiens bien le nom. Au retour je veux que tu fasses attention au trajet, au cas où tu doives te rendre seule jusqu'au ministère. Bien sûr, les Tonks ont une cheminée raccordée au réseau, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- D'accord, je ferai attention. Le Ministère est ici ?

\- Oui, à quelques rues. On y va pour remplir deux-trois papiers. »

Donc ils n'allaient pas immédiatement chez les Tonks ? Voilà encore quelqu'un qui la mettait devant les faits, sans la prévenir. Quelques rues plus tard, en effet, dans un endroit un peu moins peuplé que la sortie du métro, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans une cabine téléphonique.

« Regarde comment il faut faire » l'interpella le policier.

Il composa un 6, puis un 2, un 44 et à nouveau 2. Une voix se mit alors à résonner dans la cabine.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez déclarer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

Le policier répondit pour eux deux.

« Policier Hoppes, j'accompagne Mrs Roxanne jusqu'à mon bureau. »

Le téléphone leur délivra deux badges et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Sur le Badge de Roxanne était inscrit son prénom suivi de l'inscription '' accompagnée par le policier Hoppes ''.

« Ça c'est l'entrée des visiteurs » l'informa Hoppes pendant que leur cabine s'engouffrait dans le sol « On signe les papiers et on vole jusque chez les Tonks. »

Roxanne ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour les déposer.

« Nous sommes dans l'Atrium. Les cheminées que tu peux voir sur la gauche sont faites pour les arrivées, celles de droite pour les départs. Nous on va à la Brigade, au niveau deux. »

Ils traversèrent l'immense pièce qui était encombrée d'un grand nombre de sorciers et sorcières. Le plafond était d'un beau bleu où des symboles dorés dansaient, le parquet d'un bois foncé. Ils passèrent près d'une grande fontaine où se baignaient des statues d'or humanoïdes. Hoppes attira son attention vers une consigne.

« Ici les visiteurs font enregistrer leur baguette. Je crois que tu n'en a pas ?

\- Non » lui confirma-t-elle.

« De toute façon tu es avec moi aujourd'hui, alors tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. »

Ils prirent un des nombreux ascenseurs aux portes d'or. Hoppes lui expliqua que les étages étaient à l'envers le premier était en effet le plus haut du bâtiment et le dix le plus bas. Enfin, ils sortirent. Sur la gauche se trouvait des fenêtres et sur la droite de nombreuses portes. Ils prirent la troisième, entre le '' Service des usages abusifs de la magie '' et la '' Cour de justice magique ''.

« Salut Hayes ! » s'exclama le policier en entrant dans la pièce.

Roxanne observa le bonhomme grincheux derrière son comptoir qui venait d'être salué. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Ils passèrent derrière le bureau pour entrer dans un couloir plein de portes. Celle de Nick Hoppes était l'une des dernières. Il se trouva que les papiers étaient du genre à tourner autour du pot pour parler de la graine qu'on avait plantée dedans.

Le document qui disait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire, son nom de famille serait un doublon de son prénom, devait être signé pour confirmer qu'elle en avait bien pris connaissance. Il en était de même pour celui qui lui permettait d'avoir de l'argent : le Ministère de la Magie lui payait ses besoins tant que sa famille n'avait pas été retrouvée et jusqu'à sa majorité, ensuite elle était redevable envers le Gouvernement magique et promettait de rembourser la somme versée, si besoin en travaillant pour le Ministère de la magie. Elle reçut ainsi une bourse violette en tissu pleine de pièces, dont certaines étaient moldues.

Une fois que les documents furent signés ils repartirent. Ils prirent à nouveau le métro jusqu'à Holborn où ils changèrent de ligne puis allèrent jusqu'à Charing Cross. Les Tonks vivaient entre Leicester Square et le Chemin de Traverse.

« Facile à retenir » lui dit le policier Hoppes.

La maison des Tonks ressemblait à n'importe laquelle de ses voisines. C'était une maison mitoyenne, un peu terne, avec un petit balcon où on avait suspendu des baquets de fleurs. De la rue, on ne voyait pas de jardin, seulement un accès pour le garage. A la réflexion, toutes les maisons avaient un garage, sauf celle-ci.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte où le policier signala leur arrivée en appuyant sur la sonnette. Ils attendirent un peu. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de passage ici. On pouvait même entendre les oiseaux sur les toits. La porte s'ouvrit.

C'était une femme brune qui avait ouvert. Elle était grande, très mince, avec des yeux sombres. Elle avait l'air assez… '' imposante '' du genre à faire baisser les yeux.

« Mrs Tonks ? Je suis le policier Hoppes. Voici Roxanne, qui va séjourner chez vous.

\- Bonjour » fit la dame en se décalant de l'entrée « Entrez, je vous en prie.

\- C'est très aimable à vous » répondit joyeusement le policier.

Les deux individus de sexe féminin se firent en signe de tête lorsque l'une passa devant l'autre. En entrant dans le hall, Roxanne pu observer un escalier à sa gauche où de nombreux cadres étaient accrochés. Il y avait une porte en face, ainsi qu'un petit meuble caché derrière un porte-manteau. Mrs Tonks les dirigea à droite d'un geste de la main. Là se trouvait un petit salon aux murs blancs, si l'on faisait abstraction de la fresque qui parcourait trois murs plus les petites séparations entre le hall et le salon qui faisait office de quatrième. Leur hôte referma la porte d'entrée puis les guida vers une pièce accessible par le petit salon.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une cuisine qui servait également de salle à manger. Sur une jolie table aux bords arrondis se trouvait un plateau avec trois tasses d'un liquide fumant. Une dernière tasse était tenue par un homme blond aux yeux marrons. Il avait l'air un peu perplexe mais heureux, et se leva pour les saluer tous les deux.

«Roxanne… Mr Hoppes… »

Il leur sera la main tour à tour puis s'exclama :

« Vous êtes pile à l'heure, vraiment incroyable !

\- Vous devez être Mr Tonks ? » demanda Nick Hoppes.

« C'est exact. »

Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous autour de la table, Mr Tonks à la place qu'il avait occupée, Mrs. Tonks près du coin cuisine, Roxanne dos au petit salon et le policier sur la dernière chaise, collé à une fenêtre. Hoppes donna quelques documents au couple ainsi qu'une liste de ce dont on avait jugé que Roxanne aurait besoin. Il expliqua ensuite à Roxanne que les Tonks avaient une fille métamorphomage et que si elle avait des questions à ce sujet, eux-mêmes ou leur fille pouvaient y répondre et qu'enfin, Mrs Tonks étant professeur particulier de profession, elle aurait cours avec la sorcière sur ce qu'elle avait oublié en matière de magie afin de reprendre sa scolarité à un niveau normal. Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa tasse de ce que Mr Tonks nommait caruba, il les quitta.

Mr Tonks entama la conversation pendant le court instant où Roxanne resta en tête à tête avec lui, le temps pour Mrs Tonks de raccompagner le policier Hoppes à la porte.

« Alors Roxanne, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur toi ?

\- Euh… Je suis amnésique. Le guérisseur de Ste Mangouste qui s'occupait de moi a dit que j'avais treize ans. Une autre guérisseuse pense que je suis métamorphomage, mais je n'étais transformée que le soir de mon arrivée à l'hôpital.

\- Tu n'as jamais réussi depuis ?

\- Non » avoua-t-elle en se retenant de soupirer.

Ils burent tous deux une gorgée. Mrs Tonks revint s'asseoir.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'occupait à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vers la fin, je lisais un livre sur les plantes.

\- Tu te souviens du titre ou de l'auteur ? Peut-être que nous l'avons.

\- C'était par Daeges Eages : '' Les plantes : leurs vertus et comment s'en occuper ''

\- Ah oui, c'est un classique, mais il ne fait pas que les plantes magiques, je ne sais pas si on l'a. Tu as fini on te fait visiter ? »

Ainsi visita-t-elle la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte close qu'elle avait vue en entrant près des escaliers était celle des toilettes. Mrs Tonks lui assura qu'un des cadres accrochés au mur, celui qui représentait leur petite famille, permettait d'accéder à une pièce de détente qu'ils appelaient grand salon. A l'étage se trouvait la salle de bain, elle aussi pourvue d'un W.C. Ils lui indiquèrent la porte de leur chambre, celle de leur fille, puis l'échelle qui menait au grenier où se trouvait l'atelier de Mr Tonks (un véritable bordel, ne put elle s'empêcher de constater) et sa chambre.

Comme celle-ci se trouvait sous le toit, une partie du plafond était très bas (par exemple sur son lit, si elle s'asseyait au pied, elle aurait du mal à rester le dos droit). Un lit, quelques meubles dont un bureau… une fenêtre sur la pente du toit, quelques plantes. Ce n'était pas vraiment personnalisé mais un peu quand même, c'était sa chambre. Elle pouvait y voir le ciel, c'était suffisant. En tout cas, bien mieux que la chambre d'hôpital.

Comme c'était encore la matinée, le couple et elle discutèrent de la maison, de la fille Tonks qui travaillait au ministère, des courses de cette après-midi, du programme de rattrapage… puis elle put parcourir la bibliothèque du grand salon pendant que Mrs Tonks préparait le repas. Dans la bibliothèque il y avait un peu de tout : livre d'entretien de maison, de cuisine, d'art, des contes pour enfant et des romans, des livres sur les arbres et les forêts, sur les duels mais aussi des livres de cours.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre avec deux livres, l'un sur la botanique, l'autre étant un roman : '' L'année du Loup-Garou ''.

Xxx

Le Chemin de Traverse était très près de chez les Tonks. Elles traversèrent un pub pour s'y rendre, Mr Tonks étant resté chez lui pour avancer dans ses projets. Afin de gérer au mieux le budget accordé par le ministère, Mrs Tonks lui proposa un parcours à moindre coût, que la jeune fille accepta. Elles allèrent donc chez Ollivander en premier. Ce dernier était fabriquant de baguette, et bien qu'un peu délabrée pour le meilleur fabriquant, la boutique convenait à l'idée que Roxanne avait d'une boutique qui vend des baguettes : assez étroite et poussiéreuse, pleine de petites boîtes qui renfermaient les ustensiles. Bien qu'elle sache ça normal, Roxanne ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se faire mesurer des pieds à la tête. Cela était-il vraiment utile de connaître l'écart entre ses deux narines ? Elle en doutait. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir essayé plusieurs baguettes qui n'étaient pas les bonnes d'après le fabriquant, elle trouva la sienne. Ou plutôt, la sienne la trouva, comme le précisa Mrs Tonks.

C'était une sensation agréable qui ressemblait à rencontrer un inconnu que l'on aime déjà. Roxanne ne savait pas vraiment d'où cette impression lui venait, elle était là, et c'était tout mais elle aimait déjà cette baguette et voulait la garder toute sa vie.

« Nous disons donc bois de séquoia pourvu d'un cœur en plume de phénix, 27cm, souple. Ça vous fera 7 gallions, Miss. »

La baguette serrée fort dans sa main, Roxanne et Mrs Tonks se rendirent au magasin d'en face, qui était une brocante. Elles y trouvèrent une valise à la couleur d'un rose fumé par le temps qui avait l'habitude de refermer son rabat sur les doigts (Mrs Tonks lui assura pouvoir la remettre en état avant la rentrée), des parchemins vierges, un set de vieilles plumes et de l'encre bleue (il y en avait de différentes couleurs, et bien que Mrs Tonks lui ait précisé qu'elle pouvait choisir n'importe laquelle, l'encre bleue lui semblait plus… convenable). Elles changèrent ensuite quelques fois de boutiques afin d'acheter des robes et autres vêtements dans une sorte de friperie, un chaudron et une balance de très bonne qualité, un télescope et des affaires de toilette, et puisque c'était le Ministère qui se chargeait de lui acheter un balai volant, elles purent rentrer, les achats allégés d'un sortilège exécuté en un tour de baguette.

Une fois rentrées, Roxanne pu monter ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Mrs Tonks lui donna son emploi du temps de cet été, précisant qu'elle devait le regarder chaque semaine car il allait probablement changer. La sorcière lui conseilla ensuite de tout de suite commencer à étudier ou un livre de potions, ou une carte de ciel car le lendemain elle avait deux heures de potions et tout autant d'astronomie.

Xxx

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva du Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'amusait à faire sortir des sortilèges de sa baguette à la vue et au nez de tous, elle sautait sur les toits ! Effrayait les hiboux ! Le choixpeau la sermonnait en commençant ses phrases (la plupart du temps) par '' De mon temps… '' ou '' Avant… ''. Mais elle était libre, et puissante ! Après tout, elle avait une baguette.

Ainsi ne fut-elle pas vraiment concentrée lors du petit-déjeuner qui marquait son premier jour d'étude. Elle buvait distraitement son chocolat chaud en observant les rayons levants caresser les murs de la cuisine. Aujourd'hui elle portait l'une de ses nouvelles tenues, et c'était quelque chose d'agréable. Elle aimait bien la maison des Tonks car elle la trouvait confortable et accueillante. Bien que la maison reste propre grâce aux bons soins de Mrs Tonks, elle avait souvent vu traîner des livres, des pinceaux et autres outils. Mr Tonks avait l'air assez tête en l'air et il ne débarrassait même pas son petit-déjeuner (pour preuve ce dernier se trouvait encore sur la table, une tasse de café froid à moitié vide, une assiette teinte par le jaune d'un œuf, et une fourchette avec un bout de pain entamé trônant en son centre). Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui elle commençait avec potions à 9h. Les autres jours de la semaine c'était 8h. Elle commençait plus tard, oui, mais le vendredi était également le jour où elle terminait le plus tard : à minuit, car l'une des deux heures d'Astronomie était de 11h à 12h tandis que l'autre de 23h à 24h. Ça lui paraissait pour le moins étrange. Le lundi elle avait Histoire de la magie et métamorphose, le mardi sortilège puis protection, le mercredi botanique suivit de soin aux créatures magiques, et le jeudi enfin, arithmancie, étude du monde moldu, étude des runes et vol à balai. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait hâte !

Quand l'heure arriva, Mrs Tonks vint la trouver. Elle envoya d'un coup de baguette plats sales et couverts dans l'évier où l'éponge se précipita pour les frotter, puis l'entraîna jusqu'au jardin auquel on accédait par le grand salon. Le jardin était assez petit et coquet : parterres de fleurs et plantes grimpantes sur des arches. En son centre avait été installée une petite tente de jardin verte. Lorsqu'elle y entra… Il lui sembla avoir changé d'univers. On se serait cru sous une verrière abritant un jardin d'arbres de petites tailles. Juste en face de l'entrée se trouvait un espace dédié à l'étude avec une étagère remplie de livre, une autre remplie d'ingrédients divers, un espace pour préparer les potions et une grande table basse en pierre pour terminer, avec une chaise sans pieds et quelques coussins destinés à s'asseoir confortablement pendant de longues heures.

Roxanne s'installa près de Mrs Tonks devant l'espace de travail des potions. Il y avait une tablette munie de nombreux outils : couteaux, pinces à épiler, tubes à essai, pipettes, bols et autres.

« On va commencer par une potion qui est enseignée en première année à Poudlard. Elle est destinée à soigner les furoncles naturelles, c'est-à-dire ceux qui apparaissent sans qu'une magie ne soit à l'œuvre. Avant tout, que sont les furoncles ? » demanda-t-elle.

Dans un réflexe étrange, Roxanne failli demander si c'était à elle qu'on parlait.

« Euh… des boutons ? C'est une maladie de peau. Je crois que ça peut faire mal. C'est bien ça ?

\- Les furoncles sont des infections bactériennes des cavités dans lesquels les poils prennent place. Ces infections sont souvent dues à un manque d'hygiène ou à un frottement local, elles créent des abcès rouges. Une pustule jaune apparaît souvent en leur centre. En général c'est assez bénin, mais ça peut s'aggraver ou devenir récurrent, dans ces cas-là il est nécessaire d'avoir un traitement : une potion anti-furoncles. Les ingrédients sont : des orties, des crochets de serpent, des limaces cornues et des épines de porc-épic. Que faut-il savoir sur le premier ingrédient ?

\- Faut pas prendre les orties avec les mains parce que ça pique ?

\- Parce que les orties ont des poils urticants, en effet. Mais ce sont des plantes qui ont de nombreuses propriétés : diurétique, dépurative, anti-rhumatismale, anti-inflammatoire, antalgique, antimicrobienne, anti-ulcéreuse, anti-anémique, hépatoprotectrice, antioxydante, hypoglycémiante, antiallergique, immunostimulante, hypotensive, tonique, galactogène… Il est important de savoir les propriétés de tes ingrédients avant de bêtement les utiliser, ainsi l'apprentissage des potions se fera plus facilement.

\- Ah bon.

\- Dans cette potion, les orties sont séchées car elles sont ainsi plus efficaces contre les douleurs, les inflammations et infections. En lotion par exemple, elles aident à lutter contre l'acné… à bon entendeur…

\- Ah oui, en effet ! C'est bien ça ! Et les autres ingrédients ? les crochets de serpents, c'est venimeux, non ? »

Ainsi passèrent rapidement les deux heures de cours dans la verrière. Rester debout aussi longtemps fut une épreuve, mais en se trémoussant et étirant ses membres de temps à autre, Roxanne n'avait pas trouvé l'activité si décourageante. Elle avait réussi à faire sa potion et bien qu'elle se sente fière, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait fait que suivre à la lettre les indications que Mrs Tonks lui avait données. Ça ne gâchait en rien son sentiment d'accomplissement !

A 11h elles s'installèrent sur la table basse. Mrs Tonks leur invoqua deux tasses fumantes qui dégageaient des parfums fleuris, rappelant un peu ceux de la verrière, puis elle prit une carte du ciel dans l'étagère et la posa entre elles-deux.

« L'astronomie est considérée comme la plus ancienne des sciences. Elle est étroitement liée à l'astrologie, mais nous ne l'aborderont pas au profit des branches de l'astronomie : l'astrométrie qui évalue la position et les mouvements des astres stellaires, l'astronomie d'observation, et l'astrophysique qui détermine les phénomènes physiques déduits de l'observation des astres. Les collégiens de première année à Poudlard doivent apprendre à observer, à retenir le nom des constellations et des astres les plus visibles dans le ciel en les étudiants au fur et à mesure de l'année. Bien sûr nous ne pourrons pas faire de même, et nous mélangerons donc avec le programme de la deuxième année, dans laquelle les étudiants doivent savoir placer sur une carte les observations de l'année précédente, tout au long de l'année. Tu devras aussi comprendre quelques théories et commencer à aborder l'astrométrie. L'heure du soir sera celle de l'observation. On va commencer par le système solaire. Qu'est-ce qu'on y trouve ?

\- Le Soleil. La Terre. Mars, Venus, Mercure, Neptune, Saturne, Uranus.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Euh… Il y a la Lune, et les satellites d'autres planète, les anneaux de Saturne, Pluton, des météorites.

\- Oui, c'est suffisant. Dans un ciel nocturne, laquelle étoile est la plus lumineuse ?

\- L'étoile du Berger ? Je ne sais plus si c'est Mars ou Vénus.

\- C'est Vénus. Elle se trouve ici sur la carte.»

Elles virent ensuite la Grande Ours (appelée charrue) se situant au nord, Orion sur l'équateur céleste et Cassiopée (au nord également), ainsi que leurs étoiles principales. Ensuite vint l'heure de manger. L'enseignante conseilla à Roxanne de mettre au propre sur un parchemin les notes qu'elle avait prises en cours pendant qu'elle préparait le repas.

Dans sa chambre, installée sur son bureau, la jeune fille pouvait entendre la concentration de Mr Tonks qui peignait actuellement le portrait d'un vieux couple souriant tandis qu'elle-même réfléchissait à fond afin de donner un côté ordonné à ses notes. Déjà, il fallait les réécrire. Elle sorti sa plume, son encrier plein, parti demander une règles à Mr Tonks puis commença son travail studieux. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle écrivait sans retenir, elle commença à lire à voix haute tout en recopiant. Un parchemin propre et clair pour l'astronomie, et un autre pour les potions (elle y décrivit également de mémoire le déroulement de la potion).

Après le déjeuner Mrs Tonks les quitta en début d'après-midi pour donner un cours à domicile. Elle resta donc seule avec Mr Tonks mais celui-ci retourna travailler, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre le roman qu'elle avait emprunté la veille et parti le lire dans le jardin, adossée au mur extérieur du Grand Salon. En réalité, c'était une histoire assez horrible avec un style d'écriture dans lequel il était facile d'entrer. Elle arrêta en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait un petit creux. Elle reposa le livre et retrouva Mr Tonks qui se préparait une collation. Ils goûtèrent ensemble dans le Grand Salon. Mr Tonks lui parla de littérature puis enchaîna sur les voyages, puis le monde moldu lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était né dans une famille de paysans et avait toujours aimé la nature et les jolies choses. A ses onze ans on l'avait reçu à Poudlard où il avait vécu des choses fantastiques. Il y avait rencontré sa femme Andromeda Black, découvert sa vocation artistique. Il n'alla pas plus loin, ne parlant ni de son mariage avec Mrs Tonks, ni de la naissance de leur fille. Il termina silencieusement sa tasse de café puis retourna au grenier. Roxanne resta seule dans le Grand Salon aux couleurs chaudes, la porte menant au jardin grande ouverte, écoutant les oiseaux, les insectes et les quelques bruits du quartier, comme un chien qui aboyait de temps à autre.

Le soir-même Mrs Tonks les emmenèrent toutes deux sur le sommet d'une montagne en pleine nature, un télescope dans la poche. Roxanne remercia le ciel d'avoir dîné tôt, autrement elle se serait senti vraiment mal après le transplanage d'escorte. Sa tutrice lui fit découvrir Véga, une étoile lumineuse, ainsi que de nombreuses constellations et leurs étoiles : l'Oiseau du Paradis, Hercule, Orphiuchus (ou Serpentaire), le Dragon (du latin Draco)… Il faisait frais, elles avaient du chocolat chaud et étaient loin de toute civilisation. Être en haut de cette montagne, isolées, la tête dans les étoiles ; Roxanne se sentit touchée par l'immensité du monde, et elle, petite vie dans un espace infini, elle avait la chance de pouvoir contempler les merveilles de l'univers.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent de cette leçon, fatiguées, elles ratèrent un événement important : la couleur des iris de Roxanne avait changée. La jeune fille s'effondra dans son lit le cœur léger et la tête pleine de rêves, Mrs Tonks resta avec son époux dans le Grand Salon où ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit.

Xxx

Il faisait si noir qu'elle n'aurait pas su dire où elle se trouvait exactement, si ce n'était dans une maison. Elle était cachée, et regardait le ciel avec appréhension. Là-haut, il y avait la marque noire qui brillait de mille feux. Elle n'avait qu'un sens : la mort. Et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle se retourna comme si elle avait entendu un bruit. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du village, un homme courrait entre les bâtiments de bois. Tout semblait cendre dans sa courses, il haletait, les yeux exagérément ouverts. Roxanne cru qu'il ressemblait à Mr Tonks. Soudain, des gens le rattrapèrent. Il sortit maladroitement un serpent de sa baguette qu'il envoya par-dessus son épaule, mais après de longues secondes de fuite, il se retrouva piégé sur une place. Ses cheveux blonds en pagaille cachaient à peine ses yeux gris. Il était sale, il avait peur à en tomber en larmes. Ses poursuivants arrivèrent devant lui, goguenards. L'un se dressa de toute sa hauteur, véritable montagne de pierre qui semblait toucher le petit soleil froid, il avança le pied au-dessus de l'être fragile. Soudain Roxanne se trouva avec le jeune homme, et hurla :

« NOoON ! »

Elle se réveillait…

Le troll tomba en poussière tout autour d'elle tandis que la lumière se faisait plus présente.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, son rêve bien en tête.

Avait-elle vraiment crié ? Ça ne la surprendrait pas le moins du monde. Ses yeux fixaient le store fermé pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Le garçon avait changé d'apparence en cours de route. D'abord il avait été Mr Tonks, ensuite … elle savait qui il était. Elle avait la vive conviction d'avoir entendu son nom, quand ?

Elle s'habilla, descendit l'échelle et s'aperçut alors que la porte de la chambre de la fille Tonks était ouverte. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil : posters de groupes de musique, une banderole noire et jaune accrochée au mur, plusieurs dessins et quelques photos animées. Il y avait un bureau, des étagères et des tiroirs sous le lit, lui-même installé sur une mezzanine. Une fois sa curiosité assouvie, elle referma la porte et descendit l'escalier. Elle entendait déjà le son d'une conversation amusante. Quelqu'un était avec le couple ? Elle passa dans le petit salon et à la place qu'elle avait occupée depuis son arrivée se trouvait une jeune femme à la chevelure rose. C'était elle qui égayait le couple.

Mrs Tonks remarqua son arrivée et lui adressa le plus grand sourire qu'elle ait pu voir jusqu'ici.

« Bonjour Roxanne ! Bien dormi ? »

Ils étaient tous attablés sans rien devant eux, Mr Tonks semblait penser à autre chose même s'il avait la mine rieuse, et la jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à ce dernier. A sa tutrice aussi, après un deuxième coup d'œil. Elle avait un visage en cœur, des yeux marrons et un air radieux. C'était leur fille ? Non, c'était leur fille !

« Enchantée ! Moi c'est Tonks ! » La jeune femme lui tendit une main engageante par-dessus sa chaise.

Roxanne sentit un frisson lui parcourir le cuir chevelu. Elle secoua la main et répéta :

« Tonks ?...

\- Oui, mon prénom c'est Nymphadora » expliqua la jeune femme dans une sorte de grimace « Mais mes amis m'appellent Tonks. »

Soudain, Roxanne vit que dans sa vision périphérique, son nez venait de changer de forme d'une façon drastique tout autant que soudaine. Elle tenta de loucher, frôla son nez du bout des doigts, et glapit silencieusement. Elle entendit la fille Tonks pouffer de rire. Roxanne jeta un regard mi- effrayé mi-vainqueur à Mrs Tonks : elle avait métamorphosé son nez.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Tu peux essayer le canard ? » demanda Tonks, sérieuse.

« Bah, je… oui, bon, d'accord »

Elle avait cependant plutôt songé à reprendre son nez d'origine, à la base.

Xxx

Nymphadora était quelqu'un de bien, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le nez de Roxanne restait un groin, elle changea le sien en un nez de tortue et le garda pendant tout le repas. Elle l'emmena traîner dans sa chambre, puis dans le quartier, toutes deux portant un nez de clown pour passer '' inaperçu '', mais passer inaperçu avec quelqu'un comme Tonks, c'était impossible, car en plus de son look, elle était d'une maladresse divine qui pouvait même la faire trébucher sur un sol plat. Et ça semblait être l'une des seules choses qui désolaient Tonks dans la vie, ça et son prénom, le désordre de son père, les préjugés et les prisons gruyères entre autre.

La jeune fille possédait un logement un peu plus loin dans Londres près du Ministère de la Magie, mais revenait souvent passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, et puis elle était également venu ce weekend-là pour rencontrer Roxanne. Apparemment, elle était la première autre métamorphomage qu'elle rencontrait, et elle avait dû prendre sur elle avant d'attendre le week-end pour venir la voir, car elle suivait une formation pour devenir Auror.

« En réalité, c'est grâce à ça que tu as atterri dans notre famille. Enfin, peut-être pas que. Mais ce que j'veux dire c'est qu'ils ont déjà mon dossier enregistré au Ministère. C'est plus facile comme ça d'avoir des informations sur ma famille, et le fait que je suis métamorphomage, que mon père est né-moldu, que ma mère est enseignante… ça fait beaucoup de critères bien rempli. Pour trouver une famille qui puisse s'occuper d'une fille comme toi. »

Le week-end passa à toute vitesse. Le dimanche soir après dîner, Tonks les quitta. Roxanne se sentit un peu déçue et naître à nouveau à la fois. Tonks avait une présence assez '' toxique '' sur elle, comme une impression persistante que son cerveau lui tirait l'oreille pour attirer son attention.

Son groin une fois disparu le dimanche matin, elle ne fut pas capable de se métamorphoser à nouveau. Quelque part c'était un soulagement. La nouvelle semaine arriva ainsi que ses cours.

Histoire de la Magie : Égypte ancienne et Antiquité sorcière. Très intéressant : les sorciers Égyptiens étaient vénérés, ils ont construit plein de pyramides piégées aux pièges vicieux et méconnus de la culture moderne. Dans l'antiquité on retrouve les Celtes, et autres peuplades composées de sorciers, c'est une période de referment chez les sorciers qui voient leur genre menacé. Beaucoup trop de dates.

Métamorphose : changer une allumette en aiguille. La chose la plus ardue qu'elle dû faire, elle ne parvint qu'à changer la pointe de l'allumette pour la rendre aiguisée, c'était un début, mais sa tutrice émit l'idée qu'elle fasse un blocage en métamorphose et en métamorphomagie, probablement à cause de son amnésie, ou peut-être datait-ce d'avant.

Sortilège : Windgardium Leviosa, se révéla être un moment libérateur après les cours de la veille. Le geste était pour elle d'un naturel hallucinant, et elle l'avait même exécuté parfaitement du premier coup. Un tour et on abaisse. Elle ne dû son premier échec qu'à la façon dont elle avait prononcé le sort, mais ensuite il sonna le mieux du monde lorsqu'elle formula « Win **ga** rd'ium Lev **io** sa ! », et pas '' Leviosaaa _aa_ ''. Elle était même passée au deuxième sortilège (prévu pour la semaine suivante) : Finite Incantatem.

Protection : globalement, un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poulard, mêlé à du duel. Ce fut un cours global sur les divers dangers du monde et les façons les plus intelligentes de se défendre face à eux, plus les règles du duel.

Botanique : prendre soin d'un bulbobulb. A priori, rien d'infaisable même s'il fallait être précautionneux pour manipuler la plante. Ce fut assez tranquille.

Soin aux créatures magiques : après une rapide mise en bouche sur les chouettes messagères, elles transplanèrent dans une forêt peuplée de fées où Roxanne apprit à les observer et la meilleure façon de traiter avec elles.

Le jeudi elle se sentait déjà fatiguée. Les cours de ce jour-là n'étaient que d'une heure chacun, heureusement pour elle.

Arithmancie : introduction sur la matière et propriétés magiques du chiffre 7.

Monde moldu : après l'heure de cours, Mrs Tonks avoua que la jeune fille avait déjà des connaissances étendues sur le monde molu, sûrement plus qu'elle-même, et supprima le cours de son emploi du temps (ce que Roxanne trouva dommage, Mrs Tonks ayant une façon amusante de parler des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques et de leur monde).

Runes : c'était un cours de langue, il lui fallait apprendre un alphabet, des constructions de phrases, etc.

Vol à balais : le lundi elle avait reçu un balai sentant le placard, mais elle se rendit vite compte que son Manchevif de 1952 était amplement suffisant pour faire bondir son cœur et sourire ses lèvres. Cette première expérience en balai lui valut même une mèche de cheveux d'un blond crépitant, qu'elle garda jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ainsi vint le week-end. La semaine et son heure de plus en métamorphose (à la place de Monde moldu). Elle continuait son travail studieux, voyait Tonks de temps en temps lorsqu'elle rentrait ici, discutait avec Ted Tonks, et parfois Andromeda. Petit à petit le temps passa. Au fils des jours elle oublia l'hôpital, elle oublia Remus Lupin, elle savait où elle allait : vers septembre et sa rentrée. Puis vers l'âge adulte. Elle deviendrait quelqu'un de bien, rembourserait sa dette, et alors là commencerait véritablement sa vie.

Xxx

 _« Cher Mrs Roxanne,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Roxanne, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe »_

A l'intérieur de sa réponse retour, elle avait également précisé les options qu'elle souhaitait prendre lors de la troisième année. Aujourd'hui elle faisait les courses pour ses fournitures scolaires accompagnée d'une Andromeda et d'une Tonks toutes nostalgiques. Il y avait foule au Chemin de Traverse, mais elles avaient tout de même réussi à dégoter une table sur la terrasse du glacier Florean Fortescue.

« Au fait Roxanne, on se demandait avec maman, tu voudrais pas un animal de compagnie à Poudlard ? » lança Tonks entre deux coups de langue à sa glace à la vanille.

« C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ? » s'exclama Roxanne, très surprise.

Elle savait que Tonks n'y avait jamais eu droit, mais elle ne croyait pas sérieusement que c'était uniquement parce que ses parents ne la pensaient pas capable de prendre soin, chaque jour, d'un animal. La note importante résidait dans le chaque jour. Et là on lui proposait, à elle, d'en prendre un ?

Mrs Tonks confirma d'un signe de la tête.

Xxx

 ** _Voici votre choix : Prendre un animal de compagnie (si oui, lequel)? Quelles options voudriez-vous suivre pour l'année à Poudlard (parmi arithmancie, divination, études des moldus, soins aux créatures magiques et étude des runes)?_**

 _Dans ce chapitre, de nombreuses informations viennent de Wikipédia, notamment sur les plantes et l'astrologie._

 _Choix du chapitre disponible jusqu'à publication de l'Ombre 3._


	5. Ch3 : La cheminée - Activités diverses

**Si vous étiez Roxanne**

 _Les choix pour cette version de l'histoire seront disponibles jusqu'à publication du chapitre-niveau suivant, c'est-à-dire la suite de la voie de la cheminée, et pas le troisième chapitre de la route de l'Ombre._

 _Note : dans ce chapitre il est question de couleurs, j'ai pris les références anglaises et ai traduit les noms. Par exemple, l'aubergine (violet) ne désigne pas la même teinte en Anglais et en Français._

Résumer :

Chapitre 1 : choix de la cheminée, la porte ou l'Ombre.

Chapitre 2 : Roxanne se fait entraîner dans la cheminée et atterri aux pieds de Mrs Figg. Un événement étrange se produit : elle oublie une partie du temps. Elle ira donc avec Mrs Figg à la Brigade de Police magique et y rencontrera Royciphus Hayes, puis ira à Ste Mangouste, retournera à la Brigade. C'est à ce moment-là que sa mémoire recommence à fonctionner. Elle rencontre Dumbledore puis cherche à occuper ses journées chez son hôte.

Les choix portaient sur ses occupations : écrire un journal, visiter le quartier, se renseigner sur Poudlard et les chats-fléreurs. Elle aurait également pu se renseigner sur le réseau des cheminées.

Je préfère garder les noms originaux, dans ce chapitre :

. Chats-Fléreurs : Mistigri/Mr Paws (= pattes), Mignonette/Tufty (= touffu), Pompon/Mr Tibbles, Patounet/Snowy.

. Arabella Doreen Figg.

 **La voie de la cheminée – chapitre 2 : Activités diverses**

Elle lécha les dernières miettes de biscuits qu'elle avait sur les doigts, fit le brin de vaisselle qu'elle avait à faire pour nettoyer son goûter et retrouva Mrs Figg dans le salon. L'album photo était posé sur une pile de livres qui chapotait un tabouret à trois pieds. Un chat brun aux longs poils ronronnait sur les genoux de Mrs Figg qui le caressait avec tendresse. Roxanne se plaça à côté d'eux sur le canapé, entre un chat blanc et un autre tacheté.

« Mrs Figg ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Arabella, tu sais ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais vous demander, est-ce que vous auriez un carnet ou des feuilles pour moi ? Je pense que le directeur Dumbledore est assez sensé lorsqu'il dit que je ne perds rien à commencer un journal » dit Roxanne tout en gratouillant l'oreille du chat tacheté.

« Oui oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Arabella Figg en repoussant le chat touffu pour se lever.

Ce dernier sauta des jambes de sa propriétaire sans grogner et se permit même un long bâillement pendant que Mrs Figg partait fouiller dans un tiroir. Lorsqu'elle revint encombrée d'un album, de feuilles de papiers, de divers stylos et d'un appareil photo, le chat marron avait repris place sur le fauteuil, sans elle, évidemment. Pendant ce temps-là, le chat tacheté s'était couché sur le dos et avait commencé à attraper les doigts de la jeune fille, semblait-il pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête.

« Tufty ! » réprimanda Mrs Figg tout en posant les affaires sur la petite table afin de pousser le chat qui avait pris sa place.

Celui-ci fila cette fois-ci vers la chatière, les oreilles basses.

« Tout ça ? » demanda Roxanne en désignant les fournitures.

Mrs Figg sembla moins guillerette.

« C'est trop ?

\- Je n'sais pas, je demande.

\- Oh eh bien, je me suis dit que tu pourrais prendre des photos également pour avoir des souvenirs plus vifs et… mieux détaillés… enfin bref ! »

Elle fit un geste de la main.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais coller du papier à côté des photos pour raconter ta journée ou pour décorer. C'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai amené plein de stylos bille de toutes les couleurs, c'est bien plus pratique que des feutres qui sèchent, et surtout, c'est moins fragile. »

Elle lui montra différents stylos puis tendit son appareil photo.

« Bon, celui-ci est un peu vieux, mais il fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'on t'en achète un autre. Tu sais, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore pendant que tu étais au parc. Il m'a assuré que tes frais seraient couverts par le Ministère et que je n'aurais pas un sous à dépenser dans cette affaire ! Pas que ça m'aurait gênée, mais c'est tout de même bien à savoir, et c'est gentil de sa part de me prévenir. »

Elle rit joyeusement. Roxanne se contenta d'un sourire.

« C'est vrai que le plus correcte serait que je vous rembourse moi-même…

\- Ne te fais donc plus de soucis, maintenant, c'est réglé ! »

Roxanne se leva et prit toutes les affaires.

« Je peux les emmener dans la chambre ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui ! »

Roxanne monta jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'appareil était noir et blanc avec une fine ligne arc-en-ciel vers l'objectif. Une sorte de minuscule longue vue permettait de viser. Il y avait un chtar sur l'un des angles, et une tâche d'encre sur l'arc-en-ciel. Il y avait également de nombreuses rayures sur la machine, ainsi que quelques tâches plus sombres d'usure. Elle prit soin de pendre l'appareil photo à son cou et observa le jardin. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle captura la chambre d'ami. Une photographie aux couleurs pas vraiment fidèles à la réalité sortit de l'appareil. On pouvait voir un bout du lit, la porte entrouverte, un chat endormi sur le bureau, la penderie, le plancher et le papier-peint de grand-mère.

Elle prit la colle et commença son aventure, collant, gribouillant, découpant… A la fin, il y avait une photo, un petit texte et une liste d'activités à cocher. Ce n'était pas spécialement joli, mais ç'aurait pu être pire. Pendant la création de son journal, elle avait décidé de passer la journée de demain à explorer le quartier. Elle pourrait ainsi meubler son journal d'un plan allant de Magnolia Cressent au parc, et pourquoi pas plus loin.

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que demain, c'était Noël, et qu'il serait bien vu qu'elle offre quelque chose à sa bienfaitrice. Il allait de soi que n'ayant pas d'argent, ça allait être un peu folichon. Les fleurs ne poussant pas vraiment en cette saison, elle pouvait également oublier le bouquet de fleurs. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un talent particulier pour cuisiner ou dessiner. Peut-être arriverait-elle à trouver un truc pendant son exploration ?

Xxx

Roxanne se réveilla le lendemain matin, le chat noir aux chaussettes blanches couché sur son buste. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour fixer les siens. Il avait l'air intelligent, ce chat. Elle resta allongée un moment pour le nourrir de caresses, puis décida de se lever.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux, s'habilla, crocheta la fenêtre (juste ce qu'il fallait pour sentir l'air froid), s'habilla un peu plus et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mrs Figg n'avait aucune décoration dans sa maison, à l'exception d'une paire de chaussettes accrochée à l'une des cheminées de la maison. La bonne dame n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'être présente, comme nombre de ses chats. Elle posa la grosse écharpe et le gilet sur le dossier de la chaise et sorti une tasse du placard qu'elle remplit d'un thé encore chaud. Elle souleva le couvercle d'une gamelle que Mrs Figg avait laissée sur la gazinière. Dedans se trouvait encore quelques haricots à peine chauds et trois bouts de viande. Finalement, ce matin elle se laisserait tenter par des toasts tartinés au fromage, oui, oui, oui !

Elle était en train de petit-déjeuner lorsque Mrs Figg rentra. Quelques chats entrèrent en même temps qu'elle et partirent se réfugier sur le canapé ou près des chauffages.

« Voyeux Moël ! » s'exclama Roxanne tandis qu'elle mâchait sa tartine.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Bien dormi ? Oh ! Tu t'es préparée pour sortir ? »

Roxanne hocha la tête. Mrs Figg reprit aussitôt :

« Sois là pour le déjeuner ! Je vais nous préparer une dinde et un pudding dont on parlera jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! Tu verras ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle continua son petit-déjeuner pendant que son hôte entamait la préparation du repas. Elles se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance lorsque Roxanne sortit, accompagné d'un gros chat blanc.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décorations de Noël dans Magnolia Crescent non plus à peine un Père Noël accroché à une sortie de cheminée, et quelques guirlandes clignotantes au-dessus d'une porte. Comme elle était passée à droite en sortant au parc la veille, elle décida d'aller à gauche, pour changer. Elle arriva dans une rue au nom familier : Privet Drive. Ici on s'était beaucoup plus lâché niveau décorations et on avait même atteint un point qui frisait l'exubérance maladive.

Elle descendit la rue, le chat blanc la suivant toujours. Il sauta quelques fois sur une des décorations, pour grignoter une guirlande par exemple, ou faire tomber un des rennes en plastique qui tirait le traineau du Papa Noël. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison qui portait le numéro 4. Rien ne la différenciait des autres maisons, elle avait l'air tout autant joyeuse et pleine de l'esprit de noël, mais ce fut quand même devant cette maison qu'elle ferma les yeux, victime d'une belle image : deux parents couvrant leur petit garçon de cadeaux, un fastueux repas sur la table, la télévision allumée diffusant un chant de Noël. Et puis brusquement, elle décida que le petit garçon, capricieux, jetait ses cadeaux et criait sur ses parents. Rouvrant les yeux, elle fut tentée de regarder à la fenêtre pour voir comment cette famille fêtait ce jour particulier, mais un chien gronda soudain de l'autre côté de la porte, aussi décida-t-elle de passer son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'heure du déjeuner, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et elle n'avait rien trouvé comme présent à offrir à Mrs Figg. Le repas fut en effet délicieux, et il en resta même pour les jours à venir. Le reste de l'après-midi il continua de pleuvoir, aussi Roxanne entreprit-elle de continuer son journal et le plan du quartier. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle prit une feuille et écrivit une lettre. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de cadeau à offrir, mais elle pouvait au moins dire « merci ». Elle garda le papier, plié, dans une poche afin de le glisser dans une des deux chaussettes au moment opportun, et descendit retrouver Mrs Figg.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie des chats, en se lisant des contes à tour de rôle. Elles discutèrent également, Mrs Figg de Noël mémorables qu'elle avait vécu, Roxanne apprit le nom des chats-fléreurs : Snowy, le chat blanc qui l'avait suivie dans sa balade matinale, Mr Paws, le chat noir aux chaussettes blanches, Tufty, la chatte qui aimait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et Mr Tibbles, le chat tâcheté. Il y avait également Cleo, une chatte tigrée grise et Duchess, qui portait son nom à merveille de par son caractère.

A un certain moment on vint toquer à la porte. Mrs Figg l'ouvrit, un panier rempli de sucreries calé dans le creux du coude et écouta avec joie un chœur d'enfants à qui elle donna ces bonbons. La dame insista également pour écouter le ministre de la magie faire un discours à la radio. Elles goûtèrent des tartelettes intéressantes qui s'appelaient '' mince pies '', fourrées à la viande mais sucrées, et lorsque le soir vint, elle tirèrent des petits pétards.

Le jour suivant il fit beau mais très froid. En se levant, elles découvrirent leur cadeau. Mrs Figg fut très touchée par la lettre et l'accrocha au mur, Roxanne déballa quant à elle un appareil photo à impression instantané tout neuf. Comme Mrs Figg décida d'aller porter ses vœux aux voisins, Roxanne retourna explorer, accompagnée de Mr Tibbles et Snowy.

Les animaux étaient très attentifs et semblaient très intelligents. Elle se promit d'en demander plus à leur sujet. Le soir elle agrandit le plan du quartier, y ajoutant une supérette et un début de zone industrielle. La seule chose qui la chiffonnait un peu, dans tout ce nouvel univers, c'était :

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait de magie ? »

Mrs Figg tourna la tête vers elle et sourit, avec un plaisir assez mystérieux pour la jeune fille.

« C'est parce que nous sommes au milieu d'un quartier moldu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

Elle partit alors chercher un aromate dans une des étagères – Elle était en train de préparer la pâtée des chats.

« C'est quoi ça, un moldu ?

\- Eh bien, les gens qui n'ont rien de magique en eux.

\- Ah ?

\- Eh oui ! »

Roxanne réfléchit à nouveau un instant, et reprit :

« Vous, vous êtes une sorcière, non ?

\- Merlin, non !… Je suis ce qu'on appelle une cracmol.

\- Désolée.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé ! » s'exclama la femme comme amusée ou indignée.

Roxanne ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était un cracmol. Elle avait l'impression ténue de connaître cette expressions, mais quoi ?... Etait-ce une forme d'handicape ? Une maladie grave ?

« Je peux vous demander ça veut dire quoi, '' être cracmol '' ?

\- Rien de bien compliqué : un cracmol perçoit la magie, mais ne peux pas l'utiliser. J'en connais pourtant qui s'acharnent et pense qu'un jour ils arriveront à utiliser une baguette et à lancer toutes sortes de sorts. Mais regarde, moi, je me suis très bien faite à l'idée je ne vis pas une illusion et c'est très bien comme ça ! – En vérité il n'y a pas de grande différence entre un sorcier et un cracmol, tout n'est que question de talent et de capacité. Par exemple, la plupart des sorciers sont incapables d'utiliser un bus, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils s'en sentent inférieurs pour autant ? Bien sûr que non, et personne ne peut les blâmer avec la magie, qui s'intéresseraient à la mécanique ou à la technologie ? »

Il semblait qu'elle avait entraînée Mrs Figg vers quelque chose d'aussi passionnant que son élevage. Ne pouvant pas décider si c'était pour le mieux ou le pire, elle attendit sagement la fin, tout en écoutant attentivement. Elle voulait apprendre le plus possible, après tout.

Les jours suivants virent s'installer une routine : découverte des alentours (souvent avec Mr Tibbles), repas avec Mrs Figg (parfois elles faisaient la cuisine ensemble), rédaction du journal, discussion plus ou moins longue avec l'hôtesse de maison (elles allaient en courses ensemble aussi) et… rien de plus. Rien de moins non plus.

Le temps était souvent tristouné, aussi lui arrivait-il de rester à la maison sans partir explorer. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Royciphus Hayes le policier ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il en était de même pour ses souvenirs rien de neuf.

Xxx

Les fêtes d'hiver étaient passées depuis une ou deux semaines déjà lorsque Mrs Figg reçut un hibou au moment du déjeuner. Il s'avéra en réalité que le hibou apportait une lettre à Roxanne. Il s'agissait d'une convocation de la police magique, ce qui amena nombres de questions dans sa tête et qui rendit Mrs Figg excitée comme une puce. La convocation n'était pourtant que dans 3 jours !

Pour faire passer le temps, Roxanne relisait régulièrement son journal. Depuis ce fameux mardi 22 décembre 1992, voici ce qu'on pouvait apprendre d'elle : elle s'appelait Roxanne, elle était une fille et était amnésique. Elle aimait la nourriture de Mrs Figg, la compagnie de ses chats et écrivait un journal. Elle avait également l'habitude de faire de longues promenades et de se renseigner sur les choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mrs Figg était son hôte. C'était une vieille fille qui vivait avec ses six chats croisés fléreurs. Elle aimait papoter, faire les courses, porter des pantoufles en toutes circonstances et passer du temps avec ses petits compagnons à fourrure.

Les semi-fléreurs qu'élevait Mrs Figg étaient particuliers dans le fait qu'ils étaient moins dangereux que les véritables fléreurs. Leurs oreilles étaient un chouïa trop grandes et leur queue un peu plus fournie. L'avantage indéniable de faire un élevage de chats-fléreurs étaient qu'on pouvait séparer les petits de la mère (comparé au fléreurs pur-sang), et si les sorciers préféraient généralement des animaux de compagnie adultes, leur vertu principale (l'attachement ou la fidélité) se développait en général dans leur adolescence. Pour les cracmols qui voulaient se fondre dans le monde moldu, ils étaient également des animaux moins… particuliers.

Little Whinging était un petit village moldu dans le Surrey, près de Londres. Il était composé de quelques épiceries, d'une zone industrielle, de quelques parcs et magasins divers (comme un restaurant, un garage, un vendeur de perceuses…) et deux trois écoles (jusqu'au collège). Mrs Figg vivait à Magnolia Crescent, une voie courbée dans un lotissement banal, près d'un parc de jeux pour enfants.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de magique ici à part les chats, la cheminée, la radio, et c'était tout. En posant des questions, elle avait appris que le monde magique était partout autour de la planète, qu'il y avait une école de magie en Angleterre : Poudlard, que le ministre de la magie anglais était un idiot, que les criminels étaient envoyés à Azkaban, une sinistre prison célèbre sur une île que les sorciers utilisaient les balais, les cheminées et de vieilles affaires nommées portoloins pour se déplacer. Il existait toute sorte de sorts et de potions qu'utilisaient les sorciers, mais Mrs Figg et elle étaient les plus sorcières du coin. Alors elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'en voir souvent !

Xxx

« Maintenant signe ici… Voilà, c'est le dernier. »

Royciphus Hayes lui offrit une bourse violette qui tinta lorsqu'elle la prit. Elle était à présent officiellement redevable envers l'Etat ! Au moins n'embêterait-elle plus Mrs Figg au niveau de ses dépenses.

« Tu peux partir maintenant » lui fit remarquer le policier.

« Mais, et l'enquête ?

\- Y'a rien sur l'enquête. Aucune piste. C'est fini pour toi.

\- Ah… »

C'était tout de même une histoire close assez rapidement, non ?

« Au revoir alors.

\- Ouais, au revoir. »

Elle quitta le bureau, la bourse violette toujours entre ses mains. Elle pouvait oublier l'enquête ? Et ses souvenirs aussi ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait de l'argent… Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle retrouva Mrs Figg sur le fauteuil à l'accueil et elles sortirent ensemble.

« Hayes a dit que je pouvais oublier l'enquête, c'est fini » informa-t-elle la vieille dame « Et j'ai une bourse du ministère… »

Elle lui montra la bourse.

« Quelle jolie bourse ! » commenta la cracmol

« C'est vrai.

\- Et donc tu vas aller à Poudlard j'imagine ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ? »

Elle n'en avait aucune idée elle était de plus agréablement surprise par la proposition.

« Je préviendrai Dumbledore. En attendant, allons au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Pourquoi là-bas ?

\- C'est la rue commerçante des sorciers, on pourra trouver tes livres scolaires, j'imagine ! »

Elles se rendirent donc dans un pub vieillot ''Au Chaudron Baveur'' pour se retrouver sur la fameuse allée marchande. En ce jour ensoleillé on trouvait de nombreux passants, des boutiques étranges et toute sorte de choses magiques. Extra !

Arrivées dans une librairie, elles demandèrent les livres des quatre premières années voici ce que cela donnait par matière, sortilèges : _Magie théorique_ , _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ niveau 1, 2, 3 et 4 potions : _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ et _Potions magiques_ ; soins aux créatures magiques : _Les Animaux Fantastiques_.

Le manuel d'Histoire de la magie était très sobrement intitulé : _Histoire de la magie_ en métamorphose elle avait : _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_. Ensuite venait la défense contre les forces du mal : _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_.

Divination : _Lever le voile du futur_ , Arithmancie : _Numérologie et grammaire, Aide à l'étude des runes_ , ainsi que deux dictionnaires des runes. Etude des moldus : _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques_. Sa bourse en fondit comme neige au soleil.

Ensuite, elles rentrèrent. Roxanne s'installa d'office dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, profitant du beau temps pour aérer (comme le lui demandait régulièrement Mrs Figg) et étala les livres sur le tapis. Elle classa les manuels de ceux qu'elle devait lire en premier à ceux qu'elle lirait en dernier. Elle avait donc : 2 livres en sortilèges, et _Magie théorique_ lui semblait plus approprié pour débuter, 2 livre en potions, 1 en : soins, Histoire, métamorphose, divination et étude des moldus par contre elle en avait beaucoup trop en arithmancie !

Elle entreprit de rapporter la sortie au Chemin de traverse ainsi que le rendez-vous à la Brigade policière magique dans son journal, puis ouvrit _Les animaux Fantastiques_ pour savoir si on y donnait des informations sur les fléreurs.

Le soir arriva et elles dînèrent sur une musique de Shakespear's Sister, un duo pop-rock assez populaire.

Le temps passa. Mrs Figg informa Roxanne que Dumbledore avait accepté de l'inscrire pour la rentrée prochaine, en septembre. Elle serait acceptée en quatrième année et elle allait devoir choisir deux matières parmi : arithmancie, divination, étude des moldus, étude des runes et soins aux créatures magiques, et au final elle aurait beaucoup moins de choses à rattraper !

Ainsi s'entraînait-elle à faire les sortilèges à main levée, à retenir les ingrédients des potions sur des airs de musiques plus ou moins connus, ou encore ajoutais-elle des notes dans son manuel de soins il allait de soi que l'animal qui avait le dossier le plus fournit était le fléreur.

Cependant tout ne resta pas au beau fixe, puisque l'une des chattes disparut. Une rumeur disait aussi que Poudlard avait été sauvée d'on-sait-qui (et heureusement que Mrs Figg était là pour lui expliquer, parce que non, Roxanne ne savait pas de qui il était question). Et puis la roue tourna : Duchess revint avec quatre jolis petits chats ! Roxanne espérait fortement qu'il n'y ait plus de ce genre d'incidents.

En juin c'est sur l'air de _Lay all your love on me_ de Erasure qu'elle révisait les ingrédients de la potion Gorgée de Désenflage. Les vacances étaient là, il faisait plus chaud et plus d'enfants jouaient dehors. Elle en voyait souvent dans le parc, mais il y avait aussi une petite fille et son frère qui se chamaillaient régulièrement dans le jardin voisin. Au parc, il y avait une bande de petits durs qui faisait souvent des commentaires dans son dos et qui s'appropriait les jeux communs en utilisant un ton peu convenable, mais jusque-là, la bande n'avait rien fait de trop vilain, aussi Roxanne se contentait-elle de la surveiller d'un peu loin. Ils s'en prenaient toujours au plus faibles, ce n'était pas très juste !

Le temps passa et elle s'affola de voir que les livres de cours contenaient beaucoup trop d'informations.

Les chatons de Duchess grandissaient rapidement et étaient très mignons. L'un était tigré gris, l'autre blanc et les deux derniers tout roux ! Ils poussaient des miaulement adorables et Roxanne avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de les dessiner dans son journal, mais les photos s'étaient révélées beaucoup plus efficaces ! Mrs Figg avait déjà une réservation pour l'un des chatons, un des roux. C'était un peu triste de savoir que ces boules de poils allaient les quitter, mais ainsi allait la vie.

Plus tard encore elle reçut une lettre d'admission à Poudlard. La rentrée se ferait le lundi premier septembre à King's Cross, une gare de Londres. Il y avait de nombreuses fournitures dont elle allait devoir se doter pour étudier correctement elle qui avait songé à acheter un des chatons à Mrs Figg pour avoir un compagnon, elle allait probablement devoir tuer l'idée dans l'œuf.

Le 7 août elle fit une nouvelle découverte qui la perturba à un point jamais atteint jusque-là : elle avait un – énooorme – tatouage sur le dos ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?! C'est vrai qu'elle ne passait pas ses journées à lorgner sa colonne vertébrale, mais, mais ! Là, bien centré sur son dos, il y avait une sorte de '' f '' stylisé, tout noir ! C'était un tatouage qui ne voulait rien dire en plus ! Ou bien si ? Est-ce qu'elle devait en parler au policier Hayes pour relancer l'enquête qu'il avait clôturée au risque de le faire royalement chier ou bien devait-elle garder ça pour elle comme un secret honteux ? Peut-être pouvait-elle au moins en parler à Mrs Figg. Et pourquoi est-ce que les médecins magiques ne lui avaient-ils rien dit lors de l'examen qu'elle avait passé après son accident ? Et si elle se faisait renvoyer de Poudlard avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds par la faute de ce tatouage débile ?!

Il devait y avoir une solution satisfaisante, il fallait juste qu'elle se calme et qu'elle y réfléchisse. En lisant le nouveau chapitre de métamorphose, par exemple.

Xxx

 _ **Voici les choix à faire : choisir les options de la quatrième année. Choisir d'adopter l'un des chatons-fléreurs ou non, si oui, lequel ? Que faire à propos du tatouage ?**_


	6. Chapter 4 - l'Ombre : En route !

Note : Je rappelle que le deuxième chapitre de la cheminée est en attente de choix (je ne peux donc pas écrire la suite).

 **Si vous étiez Roxanne**

 _Je préfère garder les noms originaux._

* * *

Résumé _:_

 _Si vous étiez Roxanne_ _: Situation initiale de '' rêve '', choix de la porte, la cheminée ou l'Ombre._

 _La route de l'Ombre 1_ _: Roxanne apparaît dans la salle de bain de Remus. Ce dernier l'emmène à Ste Mangouste où elle rencontre le Gr. Cathbad puis la Grs. Sunstone. Une fois son apparence d'origine récupérée, elle doit passer un interrogatoire. Elle est questionnée par la policière Daphne Dinkley. On lui découvre d'autres problèmes qui seront traités par électro-sorts. On lui annonce enfin qu'elle va quitter l'hôpital. Et Roxanne a fait un rêve prémonitoire, qu'elle a tu._

 _La route de l'Ombre 2_ _: A l'hôpital, Roxanne apprend le nom des plantes du parc privé et se passionne pour la botanique. Le policier Nick Hoppes l'accompagne au Ministère où elle reçoit une bourse, puis chez les Tonks, sa famille d'accueil. La jeune fille commence ses cours de rattrapage. En rencontrant Nymphadora, elle métamorphose par accident son nez en groin. Les cours sont très denses mais agréables, elle passe du bon temps avec la famille Tonks puis la rentrée arrive à grand pas._

 _Nous en étions aux courses de la rentrée, les choix pris sont : avoir une chouette effraie claire, suivre les options : études des runes et arithmancie._

* * *

 **La route de l'Ombre – chapitre 3 : En route !**

« Oh oui ! J'aimerai tellement ! » s'exclama Roxanne sans hésiter plus longtemps.

Les deux Tonks sourirent face à son entrain, et se dirigèrent vers _La ménagerie magique_ une fois leur pause terminée. La boutique était magnifique : des chouettes sombres étaient disposées dans des cages rigolotes devant les vitres, on entrait dans la boutique en passant sous une arche de bois qui imitait un tronc d'arbre à l'intérieur commençait la cacophonie. Corbeaux, rats, crapauds, chats, hiboux, furets, salamandres, chauve-souris et serpents somnolaient ou s'activaient dans leur cage et vivarium. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant d'animaux réunis au même endroit, elle se sentait excitée comme une puce ! Elle virevolta entre les différentes espèces « T'as vu la tête de cette grenouille ?! » commentait Tonks, morte de rire, en imitant la trompe du batracien « Une chouette serait adaptée pour livrer du courrier, elle nous permettrait d'échanger des lettres pendant que tu seras partie » faisait savoir Andromeda avec sagesse.

Elle-même tomba en pâmoison devant un chat noir aux poils magnifiques et au regard hypnotisant. Tonks lui apprit malheureusement qu'il fallait un permis pour ce genre de bestiole, mais il y avait un autre animal qui attirait son regard dans cet endroit, et celui-ci était une chouette au visage de lune et au plumage comme tacheté d'étoiles. On aurait dit la déesse de la nuit, si noble, gracieuse et délicate. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs et un bec presque invisible sous une touffe de plumes fines.

« Celle-ci ? » demanda Andromeda au bout d'un moment.

« Oh oui ! » répondit la jeune fille décidée.

Acheter un animal était la dernière chose de prévue, aussi rentrèrent-elles aussitôt. Elles n'étaient pas si chargées que ça car Tonks lui léguait certaines de ces anciennes fournitures, et heureusement pour elle, car Roxanne n'avait d'yeux que pour sa douce et n'avait plus la volonté de se concentrer sur les achats qu'elle ne devait pas faire tomber ou cogner contre un mur. Elle avait hâte de lui montrer sa chambre, de la caresser ad vitam æternam, et de la nourrir. Elle voulait se renseigner sur son espèce également, puisque jusqu'à maintenant elle avait seulement étudiées les créatures magiques, et la chouette effraie n'en était pas une.

« La Dame Grise est le nom du fantôme des Serdaigle, je pense que ça lui irait bien, non ? » proposa Tonks.

Mais Roxanne fit non de la tête. Elle avait déjà une idée, mais elle allait devoir relire son manuel d'astronomie car elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du nom en question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Luna, alors ?

\- Non, pas Luna.

\- Hm… Plumette ? Belle ? Furie Nocturne ?

\- Non, non, pas la peine, j'ai déjà une idée de nom. Il faut juste que je vérifie dans un livre.

\- Bon, si tu le dit »

Ainsi Tonks abandonna-t-elle son petit jeu pendant 5 minutes avant de recommencer. Roxanne se contenta de l'ignorer, comme le faisait Mrs Tonks depuis un moment déjà. Infatigable cette gamine !

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, Tonks suivit Roxanne jusqu'à sa chambre et présenta la chouette effraie à son père. On aurait presque cru que c'était elle l'heureuse propriétaire de l'animal.

« Vous avez pensé à un nom ? Et pourquoi pas Bosh, ou Jérôme ?

\- C'est une femelle papa » rétorqua Tonks

« C'est **ma** chouette, **je** choisis le nom ! » gronda Roxanne en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Elle posa délicatement la cage de l'oiseau sur son bureau et chercha son livre d'astronomie dans le silence puis en feuilleta les pages. Tonks, assise sur le lit, eut le bon goût de se taire.

L'effraie des clochers sautilla sur sa barre et fit un tour de la pièce en tournant sa tête à 270°, quand Roxanne trouva enfin le nom.

« Là ! » s'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention de Tonks qui se pencha vers elle « Uranie ! »

« La muse de l'Astronomie ? » lut l'apprentie aurore.

« Ça veut dire ''la Céleste'' » ajouta Roxanne en souriant.

« C'est super » lui confirma Tonks « Bon, et si on ouvrait la porte de sa petite cage ? Elle a probablement envie de se dégourdir les ailes, la pauvre »

Comme si elle avait compris, Uranie chuinta.

Xxx

Le weekend était passé, Tonks était retournée à sa formation et aujourd'hui était lundi, en fin d'après-midi. Roxanne réécrivait ses notes de cours (comme d'habitude), Uranie dans sa cage près d'elle, et la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la belle saison. Elle posa un point final à son parchemin et prit aussitôt le livre sur les rapaces nocturnes qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que sa Dame Blanche.

Elle avait décidé de laisser Uranie librement vaquer à ses occupations toutes les nuits et la journée elle restait dans sa cage pour éviter un accident dans le quartier moldu. Cela permettait à l'oiseau de se nourrir et de faire de l'exercice, mais aussi de passer du temps avec elle, ce qui était tout aussi bien. Comme il ne faisait pas trop froid la nuit, la jeune fille pouvait laisser le vasistas ouvert. D'ailleurs, comme elle ne s'était pas encore habituée, elle s'était quelques fois réveillée la nuit dernière, et elle avait pu voir Uranie observant la lune depuis le rebord de la fenêtre.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Roxanne s'était attendue, une chouette ne demandait pas beaucoup d'entretien, car elles étaient élevées et dressées dans ce but avant d'être vendue. Il fallait veiller et à la bonne santé de l'animal et à la propreté de sa cage ou de sa volière. Elle avait justement une pelote toute noire à nettoyer aujourd'hui, devenir une pro du récurvite allait devoir être une nécessité ! Heureusement, Andromeda excellait dans le domaine.

Xxx

C'était la dernière semaine avant la rentrée. Andromeda avait trouvé le bon truc pour retenir l'enthousiasme de Roxanne : des examens. La jeune fille était actuellement en train de faire celui d'étude des runes. Ce dernier était en deux parties : la première traitait l'histoire des runes et leur utilisation au cours du temps, la deuxième s'intéressait à l'alphabet runique utilisé dans le monde sorcier actuel. On y demandait :

 _« Quels sont les quatre langues* utilisées ?_

 _Le Futhorc, les glyphes astrologiques, les symboles alchimiques et l'alphabet glagolitique. »_

Ainsi que :

 _« Significations rune par rune :_

 _Alphabet : Futhorc_

 _Nom : Æsc_

 _Phonétique internationale : /æ/_

 _Sens : Frêne »_

L'étude des runes était une matière très difficile, si bien qu'Andromeda et elle avait longuement parlé du fait qu'elle voulait prendre cette matière, car elle lui demanderait beaucoup de travail et elle avait déjà tant à rattraper. Pour une fois, même son mari, Ted, y avait mis son grain de sel en lui conseillant de prendre quelque chose de plus simple. Mais elle considérait qu'elle avait abandonné plein d'options déjà, autant faire celles qui la tentaient le plus.

Ce qu'elle aimait dans les runes, c'était qu'on aurait dit un langage d'agent secret que seules quelques personnes pouvaient déchiffrer. En plus c'était très beau et elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une sorcière rien qu'en possédant un livre runique ! C'était aussi un langage ancien qui perdurait à travers les âges grâce aux gens qui l'étudiaient, et elle en faisait partie à présent ! En plus, connaitre les runes c'était se donner un avantage dans la magie en général puisque grâce aux quatre alphabets qui les composaient on avait des bases dans pratiquement tous les domaines magiques.

Cependant c'était là aussi que résidait la difficulté : quatre alphabets, avec des symboles souvent semblables, des prononciations différentes selon les régions et les époques, des textes pas forcement écrits dans un unique alphabet mais mélangeant parfois les quatre… C'était vraiment un truc, on s'y essayait et s'y cassait les dents !

Le Futhorc comprenait 33 runes rangées an trois ätts : 1) mythologie, 2) nature et environnement, 3) vie quotidienne et condition humaine. Ce langage avait été utilisé pendant de nombreuses années par les moldus, qui avaient fini par l'abandonner. On pouvait utiliser cet alphabet pour à peu près tout à condition d'être prudent, mais les matières qui le préféraient étaient la divination, les charmes et les malédictions.

Les glyphes astrologiques étaient en eux-mêmes assez complexes également : dix planètes, treize signes, douze maisons et cinq aspects. Écrire une fiction à partir de ce langage uniquement relevait du défi tant pour l'auteur que pour le lecteur car tout ne devenait qu'une question d'interprétation. Les planètes représentaient des fonctions de la personnalité. Elles s'utilisaient dans la plupart des arts occultes : alchimie, astrologie, divination, médecine, charme et chamanisme. Et se résumaient à la question '' quoi ?''

Les signes symbolisaient les atmosphères d'une personnalité. On les utilisait principalement en charme, divination, astrologie, mais aussi dans les arts (Ted les utilisait pour peindre des portraits, par exemple). Ils répondaient à la question '' comment ? ''

Les maisons représentaient les champs d'expériences. Leur utilisation principale se faisait dans la divination, l'astrologie, les charmes et les malédictions. Leur question était '' où ? ''

Enfin, les aspects, eux, servaient uniquement à noter un angle entre deux facteurs du thème astral. Ils servaient, en gros, de rapporteur.

Pour les symboles alchimiques, Ils étaient assez nombreux mais le pire était qu'en alchimie on utilisait certains glyphes astrologique, mais avec des sens un peu différents. Sinon c'était le langage le plus simple des quatre ! On l'utilisait surtout en alchimie, parfois en potions, Andromeda disait aussi que c'était juste stupide de l'utiliser pour écrire une histoire. Et Andromeda avait toujours raison c'était la meilleure prof du monde !

Le dernier alphabet, le Glagolitique était vraiment un alphabet pour le coup puisqu'il était le premier alphabet slave à avoir vu le jour. Il comprenait 41 lettres toutes très élégantes et stylisées. C'était le genre de langue que Roxanne adorait recopier alors même qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, juste parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un véritable artiste en faisant ça. Chaque lettre avait une forme écrite, un nom, une prononciation – jusque-là tout paraissait normal – mais aussi un sens. Elle aimait bien, par exemple, le mot Ⰻ '' i '' qui ressemblait à une bague, et qui voulait dire '' et ''. Mais les lettres pouvaient aussi former des mots avec leur sens propre.

La deuxième option qu'elle avait choisie était l'Arithmancie, une matière qui cherchait à connaître les propriétés magiques des chiffres. On les utilisait dans plusieurs rituels anciens, pour certaines incantations et enchantements. C'était assez intéressant mais elles n'avaient pas fait grand-chose dans cette matière à part un peu d'Histoire.

« C'est terminé » déclara Andromeda en lui tendant la main afin de récupérer la copie.

Xxx

On était dimanche soir, Roxanne terminait de préparer sa valise. Cette dernière avait toujours une couleur rose un peu défraîchie mais ce n'était pas une couleur désagréable et maintenant elle ne se refermait plus sur ses doigts, ce qui était une évolution considérable ! Elle était assez grande pour contenir toutes ses affaires à l'exception de la cage d'Uranie, mais elle ne comptait de toute manière pas enfermer sa douce dans une valise, la pauvre !

Elle avait hâte d'arriver à l'école de magie, et en même temps elle se sentait un peu triste de quitter la maison des Tonks. C'était un peu comme chez elle maintenant. On toqua sur les portes battantes qui fermaient sa chambre, Ted y passa la tête pour la prévenir qu'Andromeda les appelait pour manger. Elle referma sa valise et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où l'on sentit le poisson. En effet, Andromeda avait préparé une salade de tomates et de fenouil marin aux maquereaux. Chez les Tonk, le soir était un repas généralement léger – à part pour Ted qui mangeait n'importe quand –

C'était un peu dommage mais Nymphadora n'avait pas pu venir ce weekend-là, et comme Roxanne partait pour Poudlard demain, elles ne se verraient pas avant longtemps.

« Je t'ai préparé du fish and chipps pour demain midi.

\- Merci »

Roxanne savait déjà qu'elle allait passer la journée dans le train, ce qui était un peu dommage d'après elle puisqu'il existait des moyens beaucoup plus rapides d'arriver à Poudlard en balais magique par exemple (même si son Manchevif n'était clairement pas fait pour les longues distances).

Après le repas, elle débarrassa rapidement puis remonta dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit au couple. Une fois dans sa chambre elle entrouvrit le vasistas au travers duquel elle pouvait voir la lune, puis permit à Uranie de s'échapper. La chouette était déjà bien éveillée et l'avait observée à partir du moment où elle avait passé les portes, elle chuinta en passant la fenêtre et disparu dans le ciel nocturne. Roxanne se prépara ensuite pour la nuit, lu quelques pages de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ à la lumière de sa baguette pour s'endormir, et finit par se coucher pour de bon. Vivement demain.

Xxx

Nox.

La chambre devint noire, la personne prêta une oreille attentive. Elle percevait le hurlement du vent et les bruits de vieilles planches qui grinçaient. Rien d'autre. La maison était une ruine qui tenait à peine debout, son mobilier avait lui-aussi rendu l'âme depuis bien longtemps, aussi il était assez étrange de trouver des marches et des fenêtres en bon état. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin aussi, dont le rideau était tellement sale qu'il en était gris. Il avait une forme assez étrange, comme si un bambin le portait au-dessus de sa tête.

La personne s'approcha avec précaution, soudain armée d'un gros fusil qu'elle gardait devant elle, presque prête à tirer. Le capuchon remua au gré d'une brise irréelle, et un bruit sembla sortir du tissu :

\- …

\- Quoi ? demanda la personne.

\- …

La créature tendit un bras noir sans main, et Roxanne se rapprocha pour mieux entendre.

\- Harry…

Elle se réveilla. Bou ! Ce rêve avait été très effrayent et malsain. Avec ça elle allait devenir parano pour les prochaines 24h… Merci le rêve, hein ! Elle se frotta les yeux, soupira, repoussa sa couette et quitta son lit. Son regard se posa sur Uranie qui, la tête dans les épaules, l'observait de ses yeux à demi fermés, puis ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à sa valise.

… Oh Merlin. Le jour était venu ! Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle décrocha l'uniforme repassé qu'elle avait accroché la veille sur un cintre et parti dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'arranger. Apparemment les Tonks étaient déjà descendus car elle n'entendait aucun son en passant près de leur chambre. Elle aimait bien la salle de bain, presqu'entièrement faite en bois de vigne et en tissus bleus et jaunes. Sur le mur côté baignoire était peint un saule pleureur qui laissait se balancer ses rameaux dans la fraicheur de la matinée. De nuit comme de jour, Roxanne avait toujours vu ouverte l'une des deux petites fenêtres dont été pourvue la salle d'eau.

Une fois sa douche terminée, elle descendit son bagage à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation et prit Uranie dans ses bras. La chouette se contenta d'ouvrir un œil paresseux et retourna au pays des songes. Elle déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine qui dégageait une odeur de pâtisserie et de sucre.

« Des pancakes ! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant sur la table son assiette pleine de trois pancakes décorés de bananes cuites à la poêle, arrosés de miel et de sucre glace.

« Et du jus carotte-orange » ajouta Ted en désignant un verre rempli devant l'assiette.

Il était en train de lire la gazette tout en enfournant distraitement un bout de pancake dans sa bouche. Il mettait du sucre glace partout ! Il mangeait vraiment comme un cochon, Nymphadora avait raison.

« Si tu te rends compte que tu as oublié quelque chose, envoi-nous Uranie » l'informa Andromeda

« D'accord.

\- Dans la boîte, » la sorcière parlait d'un tupperware posé à côté d'elle « se trouve ton déjeuner.

\- Merci !

\- Tu nous accompagnes à la gare, Ted ? » continua Andromeda.

Roxanne regarda le concerné. En général Mr Tonks préférait faire ses activités dans son coin, ça l'aurait étonnée qu'il vienne, mais après tout…

Il les dévisagea toutes deux, et répondit :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Roxanne sourit. Cool, cool ! Sur ce, Ted plia son journal, se leva et dit :

« Bon, on y va ?

\- J'ai pas fini ! » s'exclama Roxanne avec de gros yeux.

« Le train part à 11h, chéri, inutile de la presser, on a largement le temps » déclara quant à elle Andromeda tout en buvant son thé matinal.

« Bon, je serai en haut alors. Prévenez-moi quand vous serez prêtes » leur dit Ted en chipant un bout de banane de l'assiette de Roxanne.

« Eh ! »

Cet homme était vraiment sans gêne ! Andromeda acquiesça à la requête de son époux d'un '' hm '' silencieux. Aujourd'hui sa tutrice lisait son journal préféré, un bimestriel qui s'appelait _Journal International des Sciences Botaniques_. Lorsqu'elle lisait comme ça, c'était les seuls moments où Roxanne pouvait petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie pendant la semaine.

Elle ne mit pas si longtemps pour terminer son assiette et son verre, et partit donc chercher Ted à l'étage pendant qu'Andromeda nettoyait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, puis ils partirent tous à King's Cross en empruntant le métro.

Il était assez curieux de voir que si les moldus regardaient sa chouette bizarrement, ils ne s'attardaient jamais bien longtemps sur leur petite troupe. Pour accéder au quai il fallait passer à travers un mur, ce qui enchanta Roxanne. De l'autre côté se trouvaient plein de sorciers de tous âges (mais beaucoup d'enfants), une locomotive fumante, et son avenir.

Elle aurait aimé se précipiter dans le train et être aussitôt arrivée. Elle se tourna vers les Tonks, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres. C'était le moment des au revoirs.

« Je vous enverrai des lettres ! » leur dit-elle « et à Tonks aussi. Vous lui direz ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait les embrasser avant de partir, mais ils n'étaient pas les plus démonstratifs du monde, aussi leur dit-elle seulement '' à bientôt ! '' avant de monter dans le train, puis elle les salua de la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne partent du quai. Ils lui manqueraient, et la maison aussi. Elle serra fort contre sa poitrine la cage d'Uranie. Un nouveau monde l'attendait !

Xxx

Elle observait Uranie. C'était une très belle chouette beige avec des soupçons de gris pâle, et des jolies taches blanches au cœur noir. Elle ressemblait vraiment à la voie lactée. Elle était magnifique. Son livre disait que les mâles avaient un plumage sans étoiles, c'était bien triste pour eux ! Elle était heureuse de posséder Uranie. Elle l'emmènerait partout avec elle, pour toujours…

En tout cas l'aventure était loin d'avoir commencée, comme elle se l'était lasser croire sur le quai. Elle savait que le train mettait toute l'après-midi pour arriver, c'était si looong ! Si ennuyeux ! En plus elle était dans un compartiment avec plein d'autres filles de Serdaigle. Elles n'avaient pas l'air méchant mais elles restaient entre elles en l'ignorant, alors quand elle s'ennuyait du paysage Roxanne lisait n'importe quel livre.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que le train était en train de s'arrêter, et elle rangea son livre en vitesse.

« Quoi, déjà ? » s'étonnait l'une des filles.

« On est pas encore arrivé pourtant » releva une autre en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle avait raison, le train s'était arrêté sur un pont. Il faisait très sombre à l'extérieur, on se serait cru en hiver. Elle reprit son livre tout en se demandant si elle devrait passer un pull avant de sortir. De leur côté les filles continuaient de se questionner :

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une panne.

\- Vous pensez qu'on a écrasé un animal ? Ça arrive souvent avec les trains moldus.

\- J'espère que non, c'est dégoûtant ! Pauvre bête…

\- Il fait un peu froid, non ? »

Roxanne était en train de se faire la même réflexion. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait laissé une porte ouverte ?

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement, les filles se turent progressivement et Roxanne arrêta de lire.

Le froid se faisait sentir au point de les faire souffler du brouillard. Uranie se recroquevilla dans sa cage, Roxanne se sentit vide, froide, désertée de tout sentiment et de toute pensée. Plus personne ne bougeait. C'est alors qu'une ombre de tissu déchiqueté passa devant leur compartiment.

La porte s'ouvrit et la chose les observa. Elle n'avait pas d'yeux, mais un trou formait sa bouche, et elle flottait au-dessus du sol.

Roxanne savait ce que c'était. Elle connaissait cette créature et elle la reconnu dans son rêve de la nuit passée. Et elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle tendit sa baguette d'une main tremblante, mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Elle pensait à son rêve. Elle pensait à Harry. Le monstre se détourna lentement et partit. Quelqu'un cria un sort. Et soudain l'air redevint respirable.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'une des filles pleurait. D'autres gens pleuraient, elle pouvait les entendre puisque la porte était ouverte. La lumière revint, le froid était parti, mais elle se sentait toujours un peu perdu et sa peau était toujours froide. Elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda Uranie. Elle hésita entre réconforter quelqu'un ou réconforter sa chouette et se tourna finalement vers sa chouette, dont elle ouvrit la cage. Uranie vint s'accrocher à son bras et Roxanne la tint près de son cœur, l'autre main lui caressant la tête et le dos.

Les filles s'occupaient déjà de réconforter leur amie.

« Tout va bien ici ? » demanda un garçon roux devant leur compartiment.

Toutes hochèrent la tête et prononcèrent de timides '' oui '' – même la fille qui avait pleuré – aussi l'élève hocha gravement la tête et partit poser la question au compartiment suivant.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda une voix dans le couloir.

Roxanne ne pouvait pas voir la personne en question, et comme les filles s'était remise à parler discrètement pour se rassurer, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. C'était le genre de voix qu'elle aurait pu entendre dans ses rêves, le genre de voix très lointaine.

La voix de l'élève roux répondit qu'il y avait un compartiment de première année qui avaient été très choqués plus loin dans le train, et la personne mystérieuse passa devant leur wagon. Roxanne la vit à peine tant elle marchait vite, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui permettre de reconnaître Remus Lupin.

Que faisait-il ici ? Travaillait-il pour le train ? Ou pour Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'il la surveillait ? – Non, c'était stupide ça, voyons.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'une des filles du wagon. Celle-ci cherchait visiblement à capter son attention. Elle abordait un visage désolé lorsqu'elle la prévint que son groupe s'en allait voir comment se portaient leurs amis.

« Oh, ça ira pour moi, merci » répondit Roxanne en esquissant un sourire.

C'était vrai qu'il ne restait plus qu'elles deux dans le wagon, et ça allait lui faire probablement un peu étrange de rester avec elle-même après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle avait Uranie et de bons livres, alors ça irait.

« J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de lancer un sort tout à l'heure, c'était très courageux » renchérit la fille.

Roxanne ne sut que répondre puisqu'au final elle n'avait pas été capable de dire quoique ce soit.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Cho, et toi ?

\- Roxanne.

\- Peut-être à un autre jour alors !

\- Oui. »

Roxanne fit un petit salut à la Serdaigle qui fermait la porte du compartiment en souriant. Sa main retrouva sa place sur sa chouette.

Ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça.

Xxx

Elle avait pris une calèche enchantée pour aller jusqu'au château. A l'intérieur, elle n'avait fait qu'échanger un signe de tête avec les garçons qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils étaient de Gryffondor semblait-il, et étaient plus jeunes qu'elle.

Le ciel était lourd, de gros nuages noirs s'y accumulaient et on entendait parfois l'orage gronder. C'était comme être accueillie par le désespoir. Elle songeait qu'elle allait devoir rester encore toute l'année scolaire, et regrettait de ne plus être à Londres.

En arrivant au château, une dame l'avait abordée. C'était la directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall, et elle lui avait demandé d'attendre avec elle l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves car, comme eux, elle allait devoir être répartie dans une des quatre maisons. La sorcière n'était pas très bavarde et rester à ses côtés lui attirait de nombreux regards inconfortables. Elle n'avait même plus Uranie pour la réconforter puisqu'elle avait libérée la chouette à leur arrivée.

Les petits enfin arrivés, McGonagall leur servit un discours présentant les quatre maisons (dont Roxanne savait déjà tout pour en avoir parlé avec Tonks, et parce qu'elle avait lu le livre sur Poudlard, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait certaines choses que tout le monde savait, comme l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets ou l'épée de Gryffondor).

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle. Ils étaient entre les quatre tables des maisons et la table des professeurs. Le directeur (ça ne pouvait être que lui) les observait avec bienveillance. McGonagall était auprès d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait le Choixpeau miteux. Roxanne sentit poindre comme une pression sur son crâne.

Le chapeau se fendit en deux, ouvrant une large bouche, laissant tomber ces mots :

« _Depuis un millénaire et même avant,_

 _Je suis à Poudlard résident._

 _Gryffondor me portait sur sa tête,_

 _Jusqu'au jour où il me donna pour mission_

 _De vous placer dans la maison parfaite,_

 _Mais vous connaissez la chanson !_

 _Une fois ma v'lonté exercée, vous y restez à tout jamais !_

 _N'oubliez pas c'pendant de rester éclairés_

 _Car tout élève de cette école est digne !_

 _A Gryffondor iront les braves,_

 _Les courageux, les intrépides,_

 _De Poufsouffle seront les tenaces,_

 _Les loyaux, les honnêtes,_

 _Sur Serdaigle j'miserai,_

 _Si savants et assoiffés de sagesse vous étiez,_

 _Enfin pour Serpentard,_

 _Soyez retors et audacieux._

 _Ainsi se termine ma chanson,_

 _Posez-moi sur vos têtes sans peur_

 _Car je ne commets jamais d'erreurs_.

\- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête » annonça la vice-directrice « Roxanne, Roxanne. »

Xxx

 ** _Voici votre choix : dans quelle maison ira Roxanne ? Avez-vous des préférences en ce qui concerne ses liens d'amitié ?_**

 _*Concernant ces quatre langues utilisées en Runes : j'ai pris référence sur la version runique des Contes de Beedle le Barde créée pour le film, en essayant de retrouver les différents alphabets (quatre en tout dans mon exemplaire). La première est la vieille version des runes. Pour les trois autres il ne s'agit plus de runes : le deuxième texte comporte plusieurs (ou uniquement, je n'ai pas vérifié tous les caractères) caractères utilisés en astronomie, le troisième texte et le quatrième ne ressemblent à rien, quelques symboles par-ci par-là semblent tirés de tel alphabet, etc. Donc, pour le troisième, j'ai choisi le glagolitique car je trouve qu'il émane des lettres la même élégance, de plus, certains motifs sont pareil. Le quatrième texte avait comme symboles récurrents les vagues et les cercles barrés, je pense donc que les symboles d'alchimie sont bien trouvés ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps là-dessus donc si jamais quelqu'un connaît ces alphabets je suis curieuse d'avoir leur nom, mais on restera avec ça pour cette fanfiction, et tant pis si c'est faux !_

 _Choix du chapitre disponible jusqu'à publication de l'Ombre 4._


End file.
